Blood Ties
by Kristen257
Summary: After the events of The Gift, Hank interferes and sends Dawn to relatives in Roswell. Spike follows and soon secrets are exposed and lives are changed. Because even though Glory is gone Dawn still isn’t out of danger and neither are the people around her.
1. Default Chapter

**Author:** Kristen

**Title:** Blood Ties

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Roswell or Buffy.

**Summary:** After the events of The Gift, Hank interferes and sends Dawn to relatives in Roswell. Spike follows and soon secrets are exposed and lives are changed. Because even though Glory is gone, Dawn still isn't out of danger and neither are the people around her.

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for season 5 of Buffy, most especially for the ep The Gift. For Roswell it's set sometime during season 1.

**Pairings:** Dawn/Michael

_**AN:**__ I've made Dawn the same age as the Roswell gang. Just pretend that the monks made her a little older. I know the time lines don't really match so just assume that The Gift happened sometime during the fall a couple weeks after the shooting in Roswell. I don't know completely where I'm going with this, so enjoy the ride while I figure it out._

**Prologue**

Diane had gone to sleep feeling as if something was wrong the night before. So when the phone rang early that morning during breakfast, she knew that there was bad news waiting. She nervously picked up the phone even as she scolded herself inside for acting that way. Max noticed immediately when the color drained out of her face. "Isabel, hush!"

Isabel turned to Max insulted, her monologue rudely interrupted. "What did you just say?" The ice queen persona was in full force.

Max impatiently gestured to their mom who had walked some distance away from them. Isabel looked and immediately forgot her anger. Something was deeply distressing Diane Evans.

"When?" Diane asked faintly. "What about Buffy?" Whatever the person on the other end said wasn't good. Diane steadied herself on the counter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Suddenly Diane's eyes narrowed. "Spain? You were in Spain with your secretary while Joyce died. I suppose you were in the Bahamas when your daughter died too?" She asked acidly. She ran her hand through her hair. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Where's Dawn? What? Well of course I'll go meet her!" Another pause. "Fine. Goodbye," she clipped out.

Diane Evans hung up the phone with disgust. "Jackass! Bastard! Flaming dumbass!" Isabel's eyes widened and Max's eyebrows rose at hearing their mom talk like that. "I can't believe-Well of course I can believe," she corrected herself. "That poor girl. And him! Well I'll certainly take better care of her than he ever did. Oh Dawn..." At that she let out a little sob.

"Mom?" Max asked tentatively.

Diane whirled to face her children as if she had forgotten they were in the room. "Oh I'm so sorry kids. I'm sorry you had to hear that. I need to get to the airport, Dawn's coming."

"Mom, what's going on?" Isabel asked.

Diane tried to compose herself. "She's going to be living with us now. Your Aunt Joyce died a few months ago and Buffy recently passed away as well. Hank has decided to pass custody of Dawn over to me and your father." Her mouth thinned before adding, "Seems his new tart doesn't want a depressing teenager around messing with her balance of positive energy." Diane swung her purse over her shoulder and searched for her keys, still speaking. "He just rooted her up and sent her on the plane, abandoning her with nary a care for her well being! I've got to pick her up. I'm taking my cell phone and I'll try to get a hold of your father to let him know what's happened. I'm so sorry kids to drop this on you so suddenly then rush out."

"It's all right Mom," Max said. "Go get Dawn."

Isabel reached over to give her mom a hug. "I'll go dig out the spare blankets and stuff, set up the spare room..."

Diane's eyes misted. "You're such good kids." She smoothed her hand down Isabel's hair then reached over and kissed Max's cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

Diane hurried outside and minutes later they heard her car making its way to the airport.

Isabel turned to Max with a worried face. "Max, do you realize what this means? What are we going to do? It's hard enough hiding what we are from Mom and Dad and with the Sheriff so suspicious... How are we going to manage this?"

"We'll just have to be more cautious. Act normal. We have to be careful what we talk about and where we do it."

Isabel frowned. "You say that about everything. Jeez Max, what's going to happen when normal doesn't work anymore? We're about as far from normal as you can get. God, I hate this. Buffy's dead, Joyce is gone, and my first thought is about us. Our secret. I should be worrying about Dawn and how she's dealing with this. Not myself."

"Isabel, that's normal." He smiled half-heartedly. "Some might even say human of you." She smiled weakly in response. "Your second thought was of Dawn, though. If not for our unusual circumstances," Isabel rolled her eyes at his wording of their alien status, "your first thought probably would have been of her. We'll deal with this somehow." He tugged on her arm to follow him out of the room. "Come on, I'll help you get the spare room ready."

* * *

"He did what?"

Willow winced at the force of his glare and the sound of Spike's bellow.

Spike's eyes glowed and he growled. Both served to remind her that Spike was held back only by one teeny tiny piece of technology. If Spike could have gotten a hold of Hank Summers at that moment she wasn't sure the chip would have saved him.

Spike was growling and cursing in several languages as he raged through his crypt destroying what he could in his condition. Which was actually quite a lot. His injuries were healing slowly, as he had been too grief stricken to care much about them for the first few days.

He had come out of it today when he remembered his promise. So naturally, Dawn was the first thing he asked about when Willow came to visit him. Willow had just returned from LA and giving Angel the news only to find out that Dawn was gone. Hank had taken her and sent her to Roswell.

The remaining Scoobies hadn't been able to stop him. They were all reeling from what had happened recently. It might have gone better if Giles were here, but he had left to go back to England unable to stay and deal with the loss of his Slayer. Xander and Anya had still put up quite a fight. It had only been Xander's arrest that had stopped them.

It was just one more blow. Frankly, Willow wasn't sure they could handle anything else, if they would recover at all. They needed Dawn around to hold on to. Dawn's protection was a reason to carry on and the glue that was holding them together. Without that, they very well might lose themselves in their grief like Giles, and the Scooby Gang would fall apart. They were at the end of their rope and Willow was actually starting to think Anya's ideas of vengeance were starting to sound good. Or, maybe they could just unleash Spike on Hank.

Willow blushed at one particularly imaginative phrase from Spike's lips. She didn't even know that was physically possible! Her eyes widened further at what came next. She hysterically wondered if even Angelus would blush if he could hear Spike.

"How could he DO that to my nibblet?" Having run out of things to destroy, Spike was pacing in front of her ranting and gesturing wildly. "I won't stand for this! I'm the Big Bad! Thinks he can send my little bit away, where anything could happen to her? I made a promise dammit, and I'm damn bloody well going to keep it. And if he tries to stop me I'll show him how I got the name Spike. I was part of the Scourge of Europe! I learned from Angelus! I've got a fucking terrific imagination and the know how to make it happen! He'll regret this!" He abruptly stopped and pointed a finger at Willow; his duster swirled around him with the movement. "Just as soon as I take care of my lil bit, I'm going to take care of him." He stalked up to her and leaned in. "And you Scoobies aren't going to stop me either."

"Okay," Willow said calmly.

"What?" Spike was actually shocked for a moment. He quickly recovered, though. "What do you mean?"

"Just that. We won't stop you. We'll actually assist if you don't mind volunteers. All of us."

"Well now," Spike slowly smiled. "That's a wonderful idea you've got there, Red. I don't think I'll mind at all. I'll bet Anya has some wonderful ideas."

"Oh she does," Willow nodded. "But, Xander and I might surprise you as well. All that demon research we've done has been educational in more ways than one, you know."

"I'll let you know when," Spike said. "Meanwhile, I've got a promise to keep." He turned around and surveyed the wreckage with surprise. "Huh. Guess I'll be packing light."

That night, Spike was speeding down the road on his way to Dawn. Linkin Park was blaring at top volume through the speakers while Spike sang along. Only a day more until he saw her. It didn't feel soon enough to Spike. He pushed the car to go faster. Let the cops try to catch him. He'd had a late start and he wouldn't get to Roswell before the sun rose. He'd get to Dawn sooner if he didn't have to worry about going up in flames the second he stepped out of the car in Roswell. Roasting in the car until the sun went down was no picnic either, so he was going to have to stop somewhere and wait until it was safe to drive again. The delays infuriated him. Dawn needed him and Spike was determined to get to her as soon as possible.

* * *

Dawn walked numbly off the plane. Too much had happened. There was too much wrong, too much loss, and too many emotions for her to feel anything clearly. The hot air in Roswell blasted her in the face as she stepped outside. She surveyed it with an uninterested stare. Hank had said this would be her new home; but nothing was home now. Home was the house on Revello Drive. Home was Buffy and Mom. Home was Spike and Giles, Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya. Home wasn't here. Dawn didn't think she would ever be home again.

She distantly heard her name being called and turned. It was Aunt Diane. She came racing towards Dawn and folded her into her arms crying, and Dawn started crying too. Because as much as she loved Aunt Diane, they just weren't the arms she wanted to feel. Those arms Dawn would never feel again. She broke down one more time since it all happened. Together they cried while people walked around them trying not to stare; an island of grief no one could touch.

**Part 1**

Dawn followed her aunt into what was now her new home. She wasn't sure she could bring herself to call it that yet. Still, that was what it was, no matter how much she disliked the fact.

Max and Isabel were waiting in the living room talking quietly when she came in. They both stood up to greet her. "Hi Dawn." Isabel said quietly. Dawn could see the sympathy written all over her face. Dawn felt a little angry about that. What right did Isabel have to be sympathetic, to grieve over Dawn's losses? She didn't know Mom that well, having only come to visit a few times. She didn't know anything about Buffy, about what she was and had done. She didn't know how many times Buffy had saved her life and Isabel's, sacrificing so that Isabel could sleep every night in her bed oblivious to what went on in the world.

Dawn didn't say any of that though, precisely because Isabel didn't know. She wouldn't start yelling at Isabel about things she wouldn't understand. She needed Spike or Tara, Willow, and Xander. Heck, she'd even take Anya at this point. But they weren't here. Dawn had to do her best to act normal until they did get here; because she was absolutely sure they would. They'd come for her. She just had to wait. So, all she did was say hi in return and submit herself reluctantly to Isabel's hug. Max turned his gaze on her and she could read feelings similar to Isabel's there, but he didn't hug her. Instead he murmured, "I'm sorry."

Dawn nodded in return because she had learned that was the procedure in times like these. Everyone was always sorry, though nothing could be done to change things. She wished she were back in Sunnydale where there were people who did truly understand what she was going through. They understood because they felt it too. They were too far out of her reach right now though. At that thought, Dawn felt truly alone in spite of being surrounded by family of sorts. She just wanted to retreat. So Dawn gestured vaguely to her suitcases. "Um, where should I put my stuff?"

Max stepped forward and grabbed them. "We have a room for you. Isabel and I set up a few things in the guest room. Um, your room now."

Isabel nervously began babbling. Max just stared, Isabel babbling didn't happen often. "I didn't have enough time to do nearly everything I wanted to. But, maybe that's a good thing. I wasn't really sure of what you liked. Maybe we can work on it together now?"

Dawn nodded accepting the offer for what it was. She was stuck here for now. Might as well make the best of it. It wasn't Isabel's fault that Dawn had been torn away from her home and her family. "That sounds nice Isabel, maybe later. I'd just like to lay down now if you guys don't mind."

"Of course," Isabel said. "I'll just show you where it is. Come on Max, bring the bags." Isabel gestured imperiously to Max before sweeping out of the room with Dawn. Max snorted in amusement. Now there was the princess everyone was used to. He shared a small smile with his mom before he dutifully followed with the bags.

**End Part 1**


	2. Part 2

**Pairings:** Undecided. You can vote for Alex, Kyle, or Michael for Dawn.

**AN: **Just a notice that I'll be borrowing a few events from Season 1 in this story, but not all. Though some things will be familiar this is essentially an AU story.

Part 2

That afternoon Dawn woke from her nap crying. She had dreamed a slideshow of happier memories with Buffy and her mom only to wake and remember that they were both dead. The loss of her mom was a dull ache now, one she was sure would never go away, but the loss of Buffy was very fresh and her grief intense.

She didn't understand what could make a father treat his daughter this way. Okay, technically she wasn't his daughter. If she was anyone's daughter, she supposed she would be Buffy's considering she was made out of the Slayer.

Still, Hank was unaware of that fact. For all he knew, he was her father. So why did he send her here? How could he be so callous as to take her out of Sunnydale and away from what was left of her family? Why did he stay out of the country so much? Why was he obsessed with his latest secretary?

And why was he not mourning Buffy's passing like the great loss it is? How could he be so unmoved by the absence of one of the greatest Slayers who ever lived? One of the kindest, most generous, and sacrificing persons there was?

Buffy gave her life for Dawn, for the world really. She had made so many sacrifices for the world, thinking more of the consequences than her own wants. Buffy was a real hero. It was beyond her how Hank could not see the kind of person Buffy was and not miss her, not grieve for her.

Dawn got up from the bed and moved over to her bags sitting on the floor near the dresser. She needed to unpack. She stuffed most of the clothes in the dresser and hung the rest up in the closet. Her diary she stuck in the drawer of the nightstand along with Mr. Pointy, a couple crosses, and a bottle of holy water. Her jewelry box and photo albums she laid on the dresser, and she taped a few of her favorite photos around the mirror. Two pictures in their frames had place of honor on her nightstand. One of Spike she had managed to take before he could stop her, and the other of Dawn, her mom, and Buffy. She brushed away a couple of tears that stubbornly fell despite her efforts and continued unpacking.

The suddenness of her uprooting by Hank hadn't allowed her to take much. The basic spell books and items for spell casting Willow had given her in case of an emergency, she hid in the closet along with the sword and extra stakes Xander had made sure she took with her. Dawn didn't know that many spells, she had never needed to with Willow or Tara around, but Willow had made sure she knew how to cast an uninvite spell and a few other important spells in case she ever needed to cast them on her own. The cds of what Spike liked to call real music as well as the couple Giles had given her in self defense were taken out along with the usual cds she preferred, which offended both of them mightily, as well as her cd player. She laughed softly in remembrance at the times she had made them both wince and mutter about her deplorable taste in music. Mr. Gordo took the place of honor on her bed and Dawn was done.

Just in time. A knock at the door heralded the arrival of someone. _Probably checking up on her, _Dawn thought, irritated She may have been watering like a leaky faucet lately but she didn't need to be watched all the time as if she might lose it. She fought down the annoyance. The fact that she wouldn't have been annoyed about it if she was back home and it was one of the Scoobies was beside the point. The people in Sunnydale were family and for all their ties these people weren't. She didn't think she could bear too much more of everyone's careful sympathy. It grated on her but she couldn't show it. The rational part of her mind pointed out that they didn't deserve it and Dawn reluctantly chose to listen to it this time. She sighed then walked over and opened the door. It was Isabel.

She smiled tentatively. "I thought I heard you moving around in there." She stepped inside the room and looked around at the items Dawn had taken out. "Wow, there's not much here."

"Yeah, I didn't get to take much what with being abruptly loaded onto the plane," Dawn said with a bitter tone despite her efforts to keep it out of her voice. One more time she reminded herself that Isabel had nothing to do with this.

"Oh." Isabel seemed at a loss for words to respond to that so she ignored it and moved over to look at the photos Dawn had taped up. Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Giles, Spike, Oz, and Angel were all there in various photos. She looked back at Dawn and asked with a curious expression, "I recognize Buffy, and Willow and Xander, but who are the rest of them?"

Dawn moved up next to her and pointed to a photo of Xander and Anya sitting on the couch in the Summers's living room. Xander was grinning goofily at Anya and she was smiling brightly back. "That's Xander's girlfriend Anya. She's part owner of the Magic Box with Giles." Dawn gestured to a photo of Giles at the coffeehouse on stage playing his guitar. "That's Giles, he used to be a librarian at Sunnydale High before it was blown up." At Isabel's look of surprise she gave the standard answer, "Gas leak," and moved on before Isabel could ask too many questions about why she had a photo of the old high school librarian in a prominent spot. She pointed to a photo of Willow and Tara in the Magic Box. They were sitting at the table with books spread out before them. Willow was talking excitedly and waving her hands while Tara gazed at her with a shy smile and love in her eyes. "You know Willow already, well that's her and her girlfriend Tara."

"Girlfriend?" Isabel asked shocked. "As in...?" she trailed off.

Dawn gleefully confirmed, "Yep, girlfriend. Willow's a lesbian." She relished saying the last word knowing how uncomfortable Isabel looked. She had definitely been hanging around Spike enough to have his influence rub off on her. She pretended to think over her words before saying casually, "Or maybe bisexual." She showed Isabel the photo of Oz up onstage at the Bronze. "That's her old boyfriend Oz. She was very into him." Dawn smirked and confided, "She was late to her graduation because they were doing the nasty at the time." And that was probably Anya's influence. Lord knows sex had never been a major part of her vocabulary until Anya had started hanging around.

"Oh," Isabel said faintly. She indicated the photo of Spike, eager to change the focus of the conversation. "Who's that?"

"That's Spike," Dawn readily answered. "He's," she cast about for words to describe his place in the group and finally settled on simply saying, "family. Very special to me."

Isabel glanced again at the picture thinking he looked like the most unlikely person she could imagine Dawn claiming as family. But then all of the people in the photos didn't really seem to blend well at first glance. A more unlikely group of friends she couldn't imagine unless you were talking about her own. If someone had told her a year ago that she would count Liz Parker, Maria, and Alex as her friends, well she wouldn't have believed them. She'd have laughed herself silly before suggesting a psych ward, but here she was, and there they were being counted as her friends. She motioned to the last picture of a brooding, dark haired guy in a leather coat standing with his arms around a younger Buffy who was leaning back against him with a content smile on her face. "Who's that?"

"That's Angel," Dawn said shortly. "He lives in LA now." She pointedly glanced away from the photos as if the subject was closed and looked at Isabel as she asked bluntly, "So what did you come in here for? Was there something you wanted?"

Isabel was momentarily taken aback at the abrupt change of subject. Clearly Angel and the rest of her friends was a subject she didn't want to talk about. Dawn had barely given any information on them at all besides their names, and as one who had lived her whole life keeping secrets, that roused Isabel's curiosity. What secrets could Dawn be keeping, and how were these people involved? Because they clearly were if Dawn was that reluctant to speak about them. Isabel had been worried about Dawn finding out her secret, never imagining that Dawn had secrets of her own. She had a feeling they were definitely important. It could be something Isabel should know about, because one thing was for sure. There wasn't a secret in Roswell that wasn't somehow related to aliens. This was worth looking into. But not right now. Isabel remembered her original purpose before she was sidetracked. "I came to see if you'd like to go to the Crashdown with me and Max. You could meet my friends," she offered.

"What's the Crashdown?" Dawn asked.

"It's a restaurant in town owned by the Parkers. Their daughter Liz is one of our friends, actually. Max practically lives there," she said and rolled her eyes.

Dawn laughed at the thought of Max camping out at the restaurant to see Liz. Why was it she always ended up knowing guys like that? First Angel and Spike had done that for Buffy. Oz had always said he goes wherever Willow is when they had dated and now Max was apparently the same for this Liz. "Sure. Sounds like fun." She grabbed her purse. Her dad had given her plenty of money before she got on the plane, to buy her off and soothe his guilty conscience for what he had done, she supposed. In either case she easily had enough to buy something to eat.

She followed Isabel out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her. They met up with Max out in the living room practically vibrating with eagerness. "Took you long enough," he said to Isabel.

"Get a grip, Max," Isabel replied on her way outside.

"Eager huh?" Dawn smirked as she passed Max.

His eyes widened as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. "What have you been telling her, Isabel?" He demanded in a raised voice as he made his way to the jeep.

Isabel gazed at Max from the other side of the jeep. "Oh, not much." She smiled with false innocence at him. "Really." She glanced at Dawn and shared a wicked smile.

Max's alarmed gaze swung to Dawn who was now sitting in the back seat. Dawn nodded in agreement. "Just tidbits really," she offered offhandedly in a tone that was meant to be reassuring, but really wasn't at all. It had only been the one comment, but Dawn wasn't gong to enlighten him about that.

"Relax, Max," Isabel chided him from the front seat. "And get in the car, you're going to make us late."

"I'm going to make us late?" he asked disbelievingly. "You were the one taking so long." He shook his head, seeing he wasn't going to win this one. "Never mind." He got in the jeep and grumpily swung the door shut. "Me late," he muttered as he started the jeep.

Isabel and Dawn shared pleased grins. Isabel always loved ruffling her brother's feathers every now and then and this sort of behavior came to Dawn naturally. It was one of the things she and Spike had in common and another reason they got along so well.

* * *

The Crashdown, Dawn discovered, was everything its name suggested. Being a restaurant located in Roswell, it had taken the alien theme and run with it. The waitresses wore antenna on their heads and silver aprons with alien faces on them. The decorations fairly shouted extraterrestrial obsession.

Dawn thought it was cool. It made her wonder what a restaurant in Sunnydale would look like if one of them had ever used the theme of the Hellmouth in their decorating scheme. Most likely strange, knowing how things tended to turn out on the Hellmouth. It had definitely cornered the market on wacky and bizarre occurrences.

She followed Isabel and Max to a booth. Isabel slid in first and Dawn sat on the end while Max sat down across from them. A brunette waitress soon showed up. "Hey, Isabel," she greeted her cheerily before turning to Max. "Hey, Max," she said quietly.

"Hi, Liz," he returned just as quietly. _So this was Liz Parker_, Dawn thought. Max and Liz became lost in each other's stares while Isabel watched in exasperation and Dawn watched in fascination. It was like the Buffy and Angel show without the supernatural element. Soul mates, Dawn recognized. Even when you were apart and tried to move on, there would always be something tying you together. It was that way with Buffy and Angel and probably would be with these two.

Knowing how the Buffy and Angel relationship turned out though, Dawn wondered cynically what would break these two up. Soul mates never seemed to manage to stay together. Look at Lancelot and Guinevere, Romeo and Juliet, Lily and James, Buffy and Spike...Well truthfully, Spike was more in love with Buffy than she had ever been with him. Dawn had seen some potential there though even if Buffy had never admitted to it. History and the movies were riddled with thousands of examples of star-crossed lovers who just wouldn't make it in the end. It was enough to make you wonder if soul mates were really all that they were made out to be, if they should have even gotten together in the first place.

Dawn had often wanted Buffy to really move on. She had even started to hope that someday Buffy and Spike would be an item. That whole will be done incident had seemed to go a bit farther than the spell seemed to call for in Dawn's opinion. Spike was a much better choice than any Buffy had come up with on her own that year. Please, Parker and Riley? She was really scraping the bottom of the barrel there. Of course, the potential of Buffy and Spike had never come to be. Buffy had died, and now Spike would never have the chance to get Buffy to fall in love with him. Love wasn't the only thing Buffy was missing out on.

There were thousands of things Buffy had never done and now never would because of her calling. Stupid Powers That Be. Dawn would love to give them an earful on what she thought of the way they treated their Champions. Not enough that Champions had to be the ones to deal with everyone's nightmares. No, they had to give up their dreams, their social lives, their innocence, and the belief in good always triumphing over evil. After all that, what do they get for it? For their sacrifices and dedication to saving the world? Nothing, that's what. No reward just lives cut too short and a painful death.

It wasn't just the Champions' lives the PTB's played havoc with either. Look at everything that had happened to Xander and Willow since the moment they had become friends with Buffy. There was the loss of Jesse, numerous injuries, and terrifying experiences. And just look at what Glory had done to Tara since she joined their group.

Giles certainly wasn't immune either. He wasn't exactly a Champion in the sense that Buffy was, but his destiny was unmistakably intertwined with hers. The Powers hadn't treated him kindly at all. He had lost his post with the Watcher's Council, though Giles would be the first to tell you he didn't miss it, Jenny, who Dawn knew he did miss, been tortured by Angelus, concussed countless times, and had given up pieces of himself to his calling that he would never get back.

Dawn knew that he was the one who had killed Ben to finally destroy Glory and her hold on this dimension completely. No matter that it had to be done, something like that inevitably and irrevocably changed you. It was a hard thing to reconcile with your self, the taking of a human life. Especially when your existence was devoted to saving human lives, not taking them. Lord knows Buffy had never been the same after she had sent Angel to hell.

Giles fought for the greater good, but like Buffy didn't gain a thing for it. The one person he had managed to hold onto, the one person who shared an extraordinary bond with him that was closer and deeper than any other Watcher and Slayer had ever had, was dead now and Giles would never be the same again without his Slayer. None of them would be.

Knowing from Isabel's clear distaste for the Max and Liz relationship and the way they acted she wouldn't agree with her, Dawn still hoped things would work out for Max and Liz. She hoped that just once, the universe wouldn't go out of its way to destroy love in any form. Whether it was the love two people shared, the love of family, the bond of love between friends, or that deep connection between a Watcher and Slayer that just seemed to transcend definition. With the way Dawn's life had been going lately she just wanted one thing, one thing she could point to and say, 'See, sometimes things do work out. Sometimes, something good lasts and everything turns out all right.' Just one thing that Dawn could believe in, one thing she could hope for and not be disappointed in. That's all she wanted, or she wasn't sure she could believe in anything ever again. Just a reason to keep on fighting the good fight and save the world; that's all she needed.

Isabel's pointed cough interrupted the silence and broke the stare between Liz and Max. Liz took a step back and blushed as she rummaged through her apron for her order pad and pen. Max ducked his gaze sheepishly and reached for a menu.

Isabel rolled her eyes in disgust. _As if he hadn't been in here often enough to have memorized the menu_, she thought.

Dawn just smiled, amused. Max took his gaze off the menu for a moment and shifted uncomfortably when he noticed Dawn's laughing eyes.

"So, um, what will it be?" Liz asked, determined to ignore her embarrassment as if the whole incident had never happened. _She was not flustered_. She looked down at her pad in preparation to taking their order and was mortified to realize she was holding it upside down. She discreetly tried to right it and ignored Isabel's snort.

Dawn pretended not to notice.

Liz looked back at Max. He was definitely amused, but when he looked at her with that warm look in his eyes and that affectionate smile, she didn't care.

"I'll just have the usual," Max said.

"Right." Liz wrote on the pad. "The usual for Mr. Predictable," she teased. "And you, Isabel?" She turned to Isabel and finally noticed that there was a third person at the table and for once it wasn't Michael.

"Just a shake, Liz," Isabel replied. She gestured to her right. "I'd like you to meet Dawn Summers. She's our cousin and from California. She'll be living with us from now on."

Liz looked obviously curious and surprised at this news. She willed herself not to cast a worried glance at Max. _Why was Dawn here, and how on earth were they going to keep her from getting suspicious and finding out just what Max and Isabel were?_ She pushed those thoughts down and smiled at Dawn. "Hi Dawn, it's nice to meet you. There's not exactly much to Roswell, but I hope that won't influence your opinion. What there is in it tends to rely heavily on an alien influence." She smiled ruefully at the decorations in the restaurant and _very casually_ said, "It's sort of ridiculous, but the tourists like it."

Dawn waved off Liz's words. "I just got here today and so far this is the only place I've seen. But, it's cool." She glanced appreciatively around the restaurant. "It's definitely interesting. I like it. Besides, you never know. There are all kinds of things in this world that can't be easily explained away," she said, thinking of her experiences living on the Hellmouth. "It wouldn't surprise me a bit to know that aliens do exist."

"Oh." Liz laughed nervously. "I guess. Science can't really dismiss the odds in favor of the possibility for aliens existing elsewhere in the universe. The statistical probabilities alone..." She trailed off uncomfortably.

Isabel swiftly rushed in to save her. "Well, until I see a little gray alien and he lets me drive his spaceship, I'm not going to believe that there is life on another planet somewhere out there. If there was, don't you thinking they'd have shown up by now? Done something to announce their presence? It's only gullible tourists and paranoid conspiracy nuts willing to shell out their money at the UFO museum that believe in that ridiculous stuff," she stated emphatically as she waved her hand at a nearby grainy photo of a UFO hanging on the wall.

Dawn looked a bit taken aback by this passionate denial.

"Bad experience with a tourist once," Max offered in explanation.

Isabel seized on that explanation with visible relief. "They're all nuts! And we'll never speak of that experience again." _Especially since it never happened_, Isabel thought.

Dawn changed the subject. "So you guys have a UFO museum? Have you ever been in there?" She glanced around the table at everyone.

"Not often," Isabel said. "It's pretty lame. I could never be caught in there."

Max let out a fake gasp of horror. "Yeah, all the cool kids would never speak to you again. The shame!"

"Oh shut up, Max. It's bad enough you work there. Do you know how that reflects on me?"

"Nope." Max gave Isabel a big toothy grin. "I don't care either."

Dawn laughed. _This was nice,_ she thought as she listened to Isabel talk about the only spots in Roswell worthy to be in with Max and Liz occasionally chiming in with a comment or two. It was good to be out of the house. People in Roswell were a little weird though. She had noticed how tense all three of them were when they were talking about the existence of aliens. She had no idea why that topic seemed to make them all uncomfortable. It was probably just that bad experience Max and Isabel had briefly referred to.

Now that the subject had changed everyone was relaxed and acting like typical teenagers.

Dawn sat back with a happy sigh. Being a normal teenager wasn't something she'd ever had experience in and she was going to enjoy it for once.

Liz caught her eye during a lull in the conversation. "So, anything I can get you?"

Dawn glanced at the menu Max had laid on the table forgotten and quickly chose something. For the first time in a long while Dawn felt hungry and she planned to order the biggest burger and fries combo on the menu she could find. She was delighted to find that the alien theme continued with alien related names for all the food. This whole thing the restaurant had going on was just cheesy enough to be cool in her mind.

She enthusiastically named her choice and Liz wrote it down before walking off to put in their order.

With Liz gone, the talk turned to good places for a date. Isabel gave a critique of each of them based on the Liz-o-meter despite Max's embarrassment. The Liz-o-meter was based on whether or not Max would like to take Liz there. The more likely Max would be to take her there, the more you should at all costs avoid the place Isabel informed her.

Dawn listened to Max and Isabel with an air of melancholy. She had once done that. Just ragged on Buffy for anything she could think of, enjoying the reaction she invariably got. That was part of what was so fun about it. Buffy's reaction was always real whether she laughed it off or got aggravated. The longer Buffy had been a Slayer, Dawn had noticed the less she showed any real emotion. It was more like she displayed what she thought was expected of her, not what she really felt. She knew it was why Spike had loved to rile her up too.

Sometimes, when Buffy was in a good mood she gave back as good as she got. Even going so far as to unfairly use her Slayer abilities to wrestle Dawn to the floor and tickle her into submission on rare occasions, while she insulted everything from Dawn's hair to her goofy laugh until Dawn swore up and down between giggles that she hadn't meant what she said. And when Buffy let her go, Dawn would always say she had actually meant to say something much worse before she ran off in a fit of fake terror and exhilaration. Then the chase would be on.

God, she missed that. She really missed Buffy. She would give anything to have Buffy back and insulting her while she tickled Dawn until she wanted to pee her pants.

Her throat grew tight as she fought back tears. She turned away pretending to gaze at the pictures on the wall and hurriedly brushed away a couple that stubbornly fell anyway. She would not cry. Not here, not now.

It was with relief that she greeted Liz's return with the drinks. She needed a distraction, any distraction to keep her from breaking down and wailing with grief.

"Alright, here we go. Two cherry cokes and one Sprite." Liz passed out the drinks and straws.

Dawn gave rather more attention than the task deserved to removing the wrapper from her straw. The carbonation and syrupy sweet taste of the Sprite almost seemed to burn her throat the second it made contact. She welcomed it as she fought to regain control over her emotions.

"Hey, what about me?" a voice interrupted. "I need an orange soda on the rocks and I need it bad after dealing with him all day."

"Alex!" Liz turned to the newcomer with a smile.

Dawn welcomed the distraction of new arrivals and inspected the newcomer. Alex, as she had heard Liz call the speaker was standing there with a grin that reminded her of Xander, black baggy jeans, and a vertical striped t-shirt. Next to him was another boy who was rolling his eyes at Alex and wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He had spiky hair and a disgusted expression. He stepped around Alex and Liz to slide into the booth next to Max and directly across from Dawn. "Put me down for a drink too, Liz. Alex was no picnic either, but you don't see me complaining."

Alex turned to him with an affronted expression. "Hey mister, you're the one who asked for my help."

Dawn turned back to the spiky-haired boy to see him smile smugly and say, "And you're also the one who gave it, so stop complaining."

Alex closed his mouth, opened it again, and closed it once more when he couldn't think of anything to say. He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over to the booth. He dropped down with a snort and a muttered comment under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Grouchy bastard with a point. Stupid logic."

Liz, Dawn, and Max laughed while Isabel hid a small smile.

"So, who's she and why is she here?" The spiky haired boy said impatiently with a glare and pointed finger in Dawn's direction.

Dawn matched him glare for glare. _How rude_, she thought. "I didn't hear any introductions on your part either, Mr. Congeniality," she said pointedly as she sat back and folded her arms.

"Michael," he said shortly and raised a brow challengingly.

"Dawn," she answered back just as concisely and raised a brow of her own.

"Hmph," he snorted.

"Nice to meet you too," Dawn said dryly. _This was sort of fun._

"Michael," Isabel hissed across the table. "Be nice, this is our cousin from California. She'll be living with us from now on."

He directed an intent stare at Dawn and just asked one question, "Why?"

"Why should you be nice?" Dawn repeated. "Cause it's the civilized thing to do," she said, channeling her inner Cordelia. "As for why I'm here, it's family reasons and that's all you need to know about it."

"Hmph," he said again.

Liz decided to change the subject, or rather bring it back to the previous one. "So Alex, what exactly were you and Michael doing all day?"

"Oh, I was just helping him research-"he stopped abruptly at a glare from Michael and gave a nervous cough. "That thing," he finished awkwardly.

Dawn glanced with interest between Alex and Michael. She was dying of curiosity to know what they were talking about. However, it didn't look as if she'd find out today. Michael looked particularly closemouthed on the subject, not that he had seemed like a babbler up till now anyway. It didn't look as if Alex was eager to spill his guts with Michael sitting there, either. Well, that was all right. Dawn could wait. She had her ways of getting information.

"Oh, right," Liz stretched out the words. "That thing. With Michael." She thought for a few seconds. "Not that thing from a few days ago?" She asked, thinking of the key Michael had stolen from Valenti's office.

Isabel and Michael both turned intent stares on Michael wondering the same thing.

"Yes. That thing," Michael answered. "It's important that we find out all we can and you know it," he said pointedly to Max and Isabel."

"Michael!" Isabel's voice rose in protest. "We agreed not to."

Dawn glanced from Isabel's worried face to Michael's stubborn one. This was getting more interesting by the minute. Noticing her interest, Max said, "Why don't we drop this for now." He glanced between his sister and Michael. "We'll talk about this later."

Isabel started to protest.

"Isabel, we'll talk about it later," Max repeated. He glanced at Dawn to remind her to watch what she said. He then spoke to Alex, "You need to come too."

"Sure Max," Alex agreed, understanding that they would want to know what he and Michael had found out.

The subject was dropped and talk turned to school, the other students, the teachers, and Alex's band The Whits, but Dawn hadn't forgotten about it. This was definitely worth finding out about, Dawn thought. It had shades of mystery written all over it and Dawn wasn't the Sunnydale gang's Scrappy Doo for nothing.

End Part 2

Please leave some feedback and don't forget to vote for a Dawn pairing. You can choose between Alex, Michael, or Kyle. And if you're interested in receiving updates to all of my fics or my site then join my group. The link is in my profile.


	3. Part 3

**Author:** Kristen

**Title:** Blood Ties 3/?

**Website:** http:magical-worlds.us/scribblings/

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters on Buffy. I also don't own any of the characters from Roswell. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made. This is purely for my own entertainment. Only this plot is mine.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 5 for Buffy including the episode The Gift and Season 1 for Roswell.

**Pairings:** Undecided. You can vote for Alex, Kyle, or Michael for Dawn.

**Summary:** After the events of The Gift, Hank interferes and sends Dawn to relatives in Roswell. Spike follows, and soon secrets are exposed and lives are changed. Because even though Glory is gone, Dawn still isn't out of danger and neither are the people around her.

**Part 3**

Spike arrived in town that evening somewhat disappointed.

He generally liked to arrive with a bang. Unfortunately, there was no easily run over Welcome to Roswell sign he could demolish with a satisfying thud and a crunch. There was a billboard instead; a great big honking billboard. Spike was only able to take out one side with the car since the sign was so wide and he didn't want to waste the rest of his time there when he could be rescuing his nibblet. Instead of backing up and taking care of the thing properly Spike continued into town. So he had to console himself with the knowledge of partial destruction instead of total destruction.

As he reached the center of town he was appalled. These people were all nuts. Granted, he had come across quite a few nuts during his time on the Hellmouth but this took the cake. Everything had an alien theme. It was a tourist trap of the worst sort. He winced at the sight of a giant alien statue waving at him from outside a souvenir shop. That's it; Dawn was coming with him tonight. The hell with staying over until he could drive tomorrow night; they were going to leave tonight and Dawn could sleep while he drove if she had to.

He pulled over to fish out the directions Willow had given him to where Dawn would be staying. Hank had refused to tell them where he was sending Dawn so Willow had had to dig through Buffy's old address book for the address of her aunt and uncle. She had then googled it to make sure the address was correct before writing the directions down for Spike. He knew he had them somewhere. He had been in a rush when Willow had given them to him wanting to get on the road immediately. He remembered grabbing them impatiently but not what he had done with them after that.

A minute later they were finally found in the pocket of his duster. He smoothed out the crinkled paper and quickly reviewed the directions before throwing them down on the seat. He started the car up with a roar of the engine and was about to pull out when he heard it.

Dawn was talking to someone. He could hear it clearly, which meant she was somewhere nearby. Dawn was here.

Spike threw open the door of the car and slammed it after he scrambled out as he scanned the street frantically in the direction he had heard her voice.

There! She was with some other teenagers near a jeep parked in front of a building with a flying saucer complete with flashing lights.

"Dawn!" he roared as he ran down the street.

Down the street, Dawn turned away from the jeep she had been about to get into with surprise. That had sounded almost like… "Spike!" She couldn't believe it; he was here. Tears started to well up at the welcome sight of such a familiar face. She abandoned Max, Michael, and Isabel without a second thought as she raced to meet him halfway.

Max and Michael turned to each other in disgust. _Who really went around nowadays with a ridiculous name like Spike? _

Isabel however looked on with keen interest. _So this was Spike. He's even cuter in person._ This was the one Dawn had called family when she pointed him out in her pictures. It was easy to see why she had done so.

Ten feet away from Isabel, Dawn had jumped up into Spike's arms and was wrapped around him like a monkey as she cried and babbled phrases, which Isabel could only hear a few of. "Spike, Spike. I can't believe you came. Where's Willow or Xander? I missed you, Spike. I couldn't say goodbye. I tried, I really did."

Spike had his arms wrapped around Dawn just as tightly as she clung to him. He buried his head in her neck to hide his game face and reassured himself with her scent that she was really there. He had missed this scent.

Dawn and Buffy would have been pretty similar in their scent being family, but Dawn was nearly identical to Buffy since she had been made from her and not Joyce and Hank. Dawn was his last link to Buffy and it was comforting to have a reminder of her scent there again.

Plus, she was his nibblet. Having her scent wrapped around him again was a reminder that he hadn't lost her for good. She had been wrongly taken from him but he had her back again. He relished the feel of her slight weight in his arms and didn't even mind the strain it was putting on his still healing injuries.

Spike didn't know how she had done it but somehow Dawn had snuck into his heart and made a place for herself there. Buffy owned the greatest piece of his heart. He loved the Slayer with an unending passion and all of his demon heart (And demons did have hearts despite what the watchers would have their slayers believe. They just didn't have consciences; that was the difference), but there was a small piece of him set aside for Dawn too. He would always care for Dawn, not like he had loved Buffy because that was completely different, but the closest thing he could equate it to was that she was the sister of his heart. He and Dawn shared a close bond. There was just something about Dawn that made Spike feel protective of her. He genuinely cared about her and not just because she was Buffy's sister. He didn't know what it was about them, but there was just something about the Summers girls that drew you to them and grabbed a hold of you until you couldn't imagine a life without them in it.

If someone had tried to tell Spike even two years ago that he would be this attached to a teenage girl, that he would care so much, even going so far as to let himself be tortured so severely by a hell goddess for her protection…well, he simply wouldn't have believed it. He'd have laughed himself silly as he tore their head off and bathed in their blood. He'd have used their ribs as a quill and written exactly what he thought of their ridiculous claim all over the walls. But it was true. She was his little bit and he loved her. Now that he had her back he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. They would take her away from him over his dead, okay undead, body.

"Shh, nibblet. It's okay. I know you tried. I made a promise and I'll always keep it. Red and the whelp are back in Sunnydale. They couldn't come yet and I wasn't about to wait. I missed you too, nibblet." Inside, he was roaring with relief that he had her back. Spike had been antsy with anxiety since he had found out she was gone, worrying over what was happening to his nibblet without him there to protect her. Without Red's directions it would have taken him a lot longer to find her. His fangs itched with the need to mark Dawn so he would always be able to find her if she was ever taken from him again.

He fought back the desire to do so. This wasn't the time and the place for that. Marking was a special thing, sacred. It was most often used on humans vampires planned to sire to show ownership, and in the case of reluctant soon to be Childre, to always be able to find them if they should escape before the siring process could be completed. It wasn't the sort of thing you did on a public street with anyone watching. And he would need her permission.

It was exactly the sort of thing Buffy wouldn't have approved of, but Buffy wasn't here. So he was going to satisfy a little voice he firmly denied was his conscience, (demons DID NOT have consciences) by getting Dawn's permission first. If one Summers approved, and since Dawn was the only Summers left whose opinion mattered, then Spike was in the clear. Still, he was going to be very careful never to let Willow or Xander find out what he had done. Spike's survival instincts were working perfectly. If there was one thing all demons did well it was look out for number one, and Spike considered himself an expert in the field of self preservation.

Michael cleared his throat loudly. "Care to introduce us or are you just going to paw each other in the street all day?" There was a time and a place for displays like that. This wasn't it. Who was this guy, and why would Dawn be so attached to someone like him? What were Max and Isabel thinking letting their cousin hang all over him like that. He had bleached hair, was wearing leather, and Michael could see remnants of black nail polish on his nails.

Spike fought back a predatory growl. He was not pawing Dawn. It wasn't this wanker's business if he wanted to, either. Not that Spike ever would. That felt so wrong to him. He had always been a one-woman demon and this demon belonged firmly to the departed Slayer.

He willed his demon face back and slowly lowered Dawn back to the ground but kept his arms around her. He ignored Michael who was impatiently waiting for an answer to gently push back a few strands of hair from Dawn's face and brush away the tears on her cheeks. That done he straightened his spine and turned a hard glare on the boy who had rudely interrupted his reunion with Dawn.

"The name's Spike. And who are you? Miss Manners come to lecture us all on appropriate behavior?"

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Michael," he bit out.

"Oh, well then. You're obviously somebody important," Spike said all sarcasm. "Someone whose word is law and should be followed." Spike gently let go of Dawn and stalked toward Michael with a swagger and duster billowing with a hint of menace in his movement. He stopped not two inches from Michael's face, narrowed his eyes, and said. "That's a shame, cause you know what? I'm feelin' rebellious." His eyes narrowed as he continued. "And not in the mood to listen to little teenagers who think they're tough."

"Oh I don't think it," Michael disagreed. "I know it." He matched Spike stare for stare and could feel his energy rise with his anger. He itched to let the destructive force loose. Self-preservation stopped him. The sheriff was already suspicious because of Max and Michael wouldn't be the one to fuel the fire. That wouldn't stop him from doing something when he couldn't get caught later though.

Spike chuckled in amusement and Michael bristled at the sound. "Looks like the little punk's got stones. I could get to like you." He turned around and walked back to Dawn. He said over his shoulder, "We'll never find out though, 'cause me and platelet are leaving."

Dawn's face lit up. "Really? We're going home?" She asked with a catch in her voice.

Spike's face softened and he gently ran a hand down Dawn's cheek. As he spoke his next words, everyone could hear the promise in them. "Yeah Dawn, I'm bringing you back and I'll never let anyone take you from us again."

**End Part 3 **


	4. Part 4

Author: Kristen

Title: Blood Ties 4?

Website: http:magical-worlds.us/scribblings/

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Buffy. I also don't own any of the characters from Roswell. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made. This is purely for my own entertainment. Only this plot is mine.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to Season 5 for Buffy including the episode The Gift and Season 1 for Roswell.

Pairings: Dawn/Michael

Summary: After the events of The Gift, Hank interferes and sends Dawn to relatives in Roswell. Spike follows, and soon secrets are exposed and lives are changed. Because even though Glory is gone, Dawn still isn't out of danger and neither are the people around her.

AN: I've counted all the votes and it was very close. There was even a tie at one point between Alex and Kyle but in the end Michael had the most votes. So the pairing for this fic will now be Dawn/Michael. I may write a Dawn/Alex fic in the future since I like the idea so much. I also debated on whether to post this part as it is. Part of this will be familiar to those who are on my fanfic list since I posted a sneak peek there. However, I got quite a bit of nice feedback from people who weren't on the list and unaware of that wishing to see a new chapter soon. I had intended to write a longer chapter but too many reviews convinced me that people would be a lot happier to see something sooner, even if it was shorter than I would have liked it to be. After many setbacks due to laptop battery problems and my health, finally, here is part 4.

Part 4

Dawn rode with Spike back to the Evans home. The whole way there she felt like a mass of feelings ready to explode. There was relief and exultation that someone had come for her, that Spike had come for her. She wanted to go home and she couldn't wait to leave.

There was also fear. What if the Evans wouldn't let her leave? Phillip was a lawyer… What if he could prevent her from going back to Sunnydale until she was an adult? What if Hank found out and sided with Phillip? What would they do then? Was there a way to fix this?

And surprisingly, there was even a twinge of regret at the thought of leaving Roswell. It was nice being around people her age. People who genuinely liked her and didn't think of her as the weird kid. People who didn't actually have memories they could point to to back that opinion up. And, she felt a twinge of guilt for thinking this, but it was nice to be out of the specter of Buffy's shadow for a little while. To be Dawn Summers and not Buffy's little sister.

The kids here were nice. Well, most of them anyway. Michael seemed to have a case of the unfriendlies towards her. But, even that she might miss a little. Matching wits briefly with Michael had made her feel alive.

She hadn't met all of Max and Isabel's friends yet. However, she had enjoyed meeting the ones she had so far. It had been a bit like being in a Scooby Gang of her own and she could see the slight resemblance between the two. Max and Liz had that soulmate sort of love like Buffy and Angel had had. Isabel reminded her a little of Cordelia. Alex was a bit like Xander. And Michael? Well she wasn't exactly sure where he fit in. Maybe he was the Spike of that group. Besides Dawn wasn't exactly like Willow, or even Anya, and Tara. So the comparison only stretched so far. And without Buffy… well there really wasn't a Scooby Gang without her.

It was going to be good to get back to Sunnydale was her last thought before they pulled up in front of the house.

* * *

Michael looked in disgust at the car Spike parked in the street in front of the house instead of pulling into the driveway. "What kind of crazy person drives with the windows blacked out? And what could make a person willingly get into a car like that?" He turned to Max with a somber look. "I hate to be the one to tell you this Max but your cousin sprouted off the nutty branch of the family tree." 

Max rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest, Michael," Isabel ordered. "You've done nothing but talk about Dawn since we left the Crashdown." She turned to him with a calculating look. "One might start to think you were interested in her."

Michael snorted and hopped out of the jeep with an irritated grunt. "Yeah. Right. That's exactly it." He leaned forward and spoke in an angry whisper. "Maxwell may have forgotten that we promised we wouldn't get involved, but I haven't."

"Okay, Michael. You're not interested," Isabel said placatingly.

Michael nodded, satisfied he'd made his point. He wasn't interested in Dawn, no matter how pretty she was.

Isabel opened the door and shoved it the few inches between them into Michael's stomach. He grunted with the impact. "Now move," Isabel said. "I don't want to sit here all day."

Max just chuckled slightly at the two of them as he rounded the hood of the jeep and passed them. It was nice to see Isabel drive someone else nuts for a change.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not! Dawn is staying here. I'm not going to let her leave on the say so of some hoodlum like you," Phillip said loudly in Spike's direction. 

It was not going well. Oh, things had started out well. Until Uncle Phillip and Aunt Diane found out she was going to be leaving with Spike. Then Spike had gone from the interesting friend of Buffy Diane viewed him as to the disrespectful criminal Phillip saw.

She and Spike had followed Max, Isabel, and Michael through the front door. Dawn had softly whispered an invitation to Spike as she drew him inside with her. They had all silently filed into the living room as if in agreement that Dawn and Spike were to do all the speaking.

Phillip and Diane had been watching tv. The flickering lights of the commercial played across the walls. They both looked over and Diane turned on the lamp.

"Hey kids," Phillip had said. His gaze then traveled to Dawn who was standing close to Spike. "Who's this?"

Dawn had taken a deep breath then said, "This is Spike. He was a friend of Buffy."

Diane looked at Spike, surprised at this news. _What was he doing here?_ She studied him speculatively. _How close a friend of Buffy's was he? Was he a boyfriend? _Which led her right back to her original question._ What was he doing here?_

"Hello," Diane said hesitantly. She didn't know quite what to think of him at first. He was dressed like the typical bad boy with tight black jeans; a black t-shirt covered by a long sleeved red one, and a leather duster, all topped off with bleached blond hair. Yet, there was something about him that said there was more to him than that. Maybe it was the way he confidently met their gazes without flinching or any signs of the nervousness someone his age might have at meeting anyone's parents. Or maybe, it was the weight of years in his eyes that spoke of having lived through more than she could imagine. Those eyes were also filled with the evidence that he was someone who was grieving and grieving deeply. She recognized those very same shadows of grief in Dawn's eyes. It was because of that that Diane wasn't put off by his appearance or his attitude. Instead, she wanted to mother him as much as he would allow her to.

Because Diane had never been able to have children of her own she had always looked to fill in the void by unofficially adopting the friends of her children as her own. It was why she never minded how often Michael would sleep over. She only wished there was more she could do for him, but until he actually admitted there was a problem and confirmed her suspicions there was nothing she could do.

Overall, Diane was quite disposed to like Spike. She fleetingly wondered if the reason he seemed to be grieving deeply was because he and Buffy had been in love. The idea only encouraged her mother's heart.

"Spike?" Philip questioned. He hesitated before continuing with the slightest hint of distaste. "That's an unusual name." Whereas Diane saw this new arrival with her mother's heart Philip viewed him with his lawyer's mind. He looked every inch the sort of trouble he didn't want his kids getting into. Like Diane he viewed Michael as one of their own and since Dawn came to live with them he included her in that category as well. _What was Joyce thinking letting her daughters associate with someone like this? It was no wonder Buffy had gone wild and burned down the Hemry high school gym. He wasn't too sure that Buffy hadn't been involved with blowing up the Sunnydale high school gym either._ The stories he had heard of that occurrence had always sounded a bit suspicious to him.

Ranged along the wall behind Dawn and Spike the three hybrids could easily read the signs of Philips thoughts trailing over his face. The trio exchanged glances that seemed to say _batten down the hatches; the storm is going to be a doozy!_

Dawn's nervous demeanor and Spike's tight face said they were well aware of what Philip was thinking too.

Diane immediately tried to ease the situation. She rose from the couch and greeted Spike warmly. "It's so nice to meet a friend of Buffy's and Dawn's as well," she said taking in how tightly Dawn was gripping his hand. "I'm Diane and this is my husband Philip," she said as she motioned to her husband who had followed her.

"It's nice to meet you." Spike said as politely as he could manage after Dawn nudged him pointedly.

Philip extended his hand in a handshake after a pointed glance from his wife. "Likewise."

Dawn was thankful when Spike followed suit. Granted, he did it with a heavy sigh, which was rude. However, he didn't crush her uncle's hand and that was the best you could expect of an extraordinary vampire like Spike. This whole situation had her as tense as a long tailed cat in a roomful of rockers. If they could just get out of here without any big blow-ups or violent confrontations she'd count herself lucky.

"So what brings you to Roswell?" Philip asked as soon as the formalities had been gotten out of the way.

"I'm here to take Dawn home to Sunnydale where she belongs," Spike stated bluntly, impatient with the façade of pleasantness. He wasn't a demon interested in playing games. That was Angelus's preference. He believed in simply doing whatever he'd decided to do. Being a demon he generally did it full gusto and with fists and fangs. However, fate had conspired against him with first the chip being implanted then the growth of his love for the Slayer and her sister. Being restrained and having to do this the human way for Dawn irritated him. It left him with an impatience to get this over with as soon as possible. And if the way he did that happened to annoy her relatives, well so much the better. He was a demon after all.

Dawn rolled her eyes. _Well, he had behaved longer than she thought he would. She supposed there wasn't really a way to handle this nicely anyway. The whole situation sucked and sucked mightily._

"Excuse me?" Philip asked very carefully.

Isabel and Max's eyes widened. They knew that tone of voice.

Michael smirked. _And the shit hits the fan._ He couldn't help but be pleased that this new guy was about to be hit with the brunt of Mr. Evans's anger. There was something about Spike that just irritated the heck out of him.

"You heard me," Spike said coldly.

Things quickly deteriorated from there.

"Listen here punk," Philip yelled. "I don't know what made you think that you could come here and I'd just allow you to take my niece with you but you're gravely mistaken. Especially not with someone like you." He looked Spike's appearance over with a glance filled with contempt. "How many times have you been in jail?" He angrily asked.

"No, you listen to me," Spike said in a voice that dripped with steel and menace. It fairly promised death. A chill went down the spines of Max, Michael, and Isabel at the sound. The quiet tones he had spoken in only made it that much more intimidating. They looked with new and alarmed eyes at the person who could make their voice sound like that.

Philip was intimidated as well but damned if he would let some rebel without a clue see it.

"I made a promise to Buffy," Spike continued. "A promise that I would always look out for Dawn and take care of her. That may not mean much to the likes of you," and here he raked Philip with a scornful glance of his own. "But it means everything to me. Buffy was this world's saving grace. She was everything good you will never be." Spike's eyes glistened and though his voice roughened it still held force. "Dawn is all I have left, she's been through more than she should have to, and I will not let another _day_ go by without me there to watch over her and protect her. So you get this into your head, you pillock. Dawn will be coming home with me and you aren't going to do a bloody thing to stop me."

Spike turned around, gently grasped Dawn's hand once again and led her out of the room leaving a stunned and shaken group behind him. "Come on, nibblet," he said in a tender voice. "Let's go get your things."

* * *

Diane turned to Philip in alarm. "We can't let them leave." 

Phillip shook off his fear. _What was he thinking letting someone like that scare him?_ His face hardened and his eyes turned grim. "Oh I won't. I'll have him arrested on charges of attempted kidnapping before I let that happen."

Isabel gasped at this news. "Dad you can't! He cares about her, honestly cares, I could tell that and I only met him today."

She turned appealing eyes to her mom for help. She had seen the look in her mom's eyes when she met Spike.

Diane laid a gentle hand on her husband's arm. "Don't you think that might be going too far? We'll alienate Dawn completely if we throw her friend in prison."

Philip looked incredulously at his wife. "Surely you aren't suggesting we just let them walk out of here to who knows where, to do who knows what, and let them get away with it? How could he possibly take care of her?"

"Good grief, Philip," Diane said exasperated. "Of course not. I'm simply saying we try to resolve things peacefully."

Their conversation was interrupted by the return of Spike and Dawn. Dawn had one bag and Spike was carrying the other.

Philip wasted no time stating his intentions. "If you take one step outside this house with my niece I'll have you arrested for kidnapping. I'm a lawyer, I'll make sure the charges stick so well that by the time you get out your friend's grandchildren will be having babies."

Dawn immediately paled. "No!"

Spike growled and his eyes flashed dangerously. Dawn knew what he was thinking and she frantically dropped her bag and framed Spike's face with her hands. "No Spike, you can't." She whispered her next words. "The chip. _Remember?_"

"You're insane if you think I'm going to let that stop me," Spike answered. "You're all I have left," he said in a broken voice.

Dawn stared into his eyes. "I don't want to see you hurt. You've been hurt too much for me already," she said, thinking of when Glory had tortured him for information on the Key. Spike hadn't said a word but the consequences had been…awful. She had snuck out to his crypt to see him and had been horrified at the damage that had been done. She had been the cause of so much suffering so far. She didn't want to be the cause of any more.

"It's not forever. I'll see you again in two years. Go," she said as she put on her resolve face and took her other bag from Spike. Tears welled in her eyes and she fought them back.

"Dawn, no," Spike protested. "I've failed you once before. I won't fail you again. I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me."

"You don't have any say in the matter," Philip informed Spike icily, unwilling to be moved by the display of emotion between his niece and that British punk.

Diane however was. "Of course you won't."

"What?" Dawn and Philip cried out at the same time.

"She's agreed to stay Philip, be satisfied with that. I won't let her be cut off from her friends completely. Friends who _obviously_ care for her so deeply." She turned to Spike with a warm smile. "As long as Dawn stays here, you will always be welcome in our home." She then addressed Dawn, "That goes for any of your other friends too. Anytime they want to visit they're more than welcome to."

"Diane!" Philip yelled, outraged.

Michael silently agreed with him. There was something off about this Spike. He was sure he had seen Spike's eyes change color for a minute there before when he was yelling at Mr. Evans.

Dawn's eyes welled up this time with tears of relief. She may be forced to stay in Roswell for the time being but she wouldn't have to stay here forever. And having Spike here would make things so much easier. "Thanks, Aunt Diane."

Diane smiled. "You're welcome sweetie." She turned to her husband and forestalled the coming argument with a raised hand. "Enough. This is my house too and I will open it to whomever I wish. Deal with it." She swept across the room and put her arm around Dawn. "Come on, let's get you settled in again." Two steps out of the room she paused and looked back at Spike who was standing there rather stunned. "Would you mind bringing the bags?"

"Uh, yeah sure, Mrs. Evans." He easily swept them up off the floor. His voice carried back to the living room. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have any hot chocolate with those little marshmallows would you?"

End Part 4

I've just realized I've never responded to any reviews here. Probably because doesn't offer a reply to reviews option like other places do. I'll tryto remeber to do so in the future but if you want to be guaranteed a reply you can do one of three things.

1.) leave your email address in your review.

2.) join my yahoo group for updates and discussion off all my fanfic

3.) leave a review at my website for me by using the form there. I never give out email addresses and you're always guaranteed a reply.

And now, I'll answer the previous reviews.

Megan Elizabeth : Thanks so much for leaving 3 reviews! I never really planned to have Dawn with Spike though I have nothing against the ship, having read a few fics with that pairing myself. Since I did open this up to voting I went with whoever was the clear winner at the end. I love the idea of a Dawn/Alex pairing so I will write afic with that pairing eventually, I just need a good idea first.

PomegranateQueen: Thank you! I'm glad you decided to give my crossover a try. And thanks for leaving two reviews in all.

MystiStar1: I did count your vote and when there was a tie between Alex and Kyle I asked for votes to break it. Michael had the most in the end but I hope you'll keep reading anyway. Thanks for the review!

Love Angel 1705: Thanks so much for the wonderful review. I admit the thought of a catfight between Dawn and Maria makes me want to laugh too, mostly because I detest Maria's character.

Rogue212: Fear not! This fic hasn't been abandoned. I've been dealing with real life issues but this story will be finished.

Matt: Thanks for the review. I never really intended to put Dawn with Spike even though I like the ship. I guess my leanings are a bit obvious since I've had a lot of requests for it. I'm also a big Buffy/Spike shipper so that'll show up in this fic too. Frankly, I enjoy a lot of different ships. I don't have any plans for any big identity revelations soon but the will be coming. As for visitations by any other Buffy characters, well I haven't really decided if that will happen or not.

Enjael1: Thanks so much for your wonderful review. I've never seen a crossover written quite like this before and since I wanted to read one I decided to write it. Now, I'm having way too much fun with it to stop. I've had a lot of requests for Dawn/Alex though in the end Michael fans swung the vote in his favor. I will write a Dawn/Alex fic in the future though as soon as my muse comes up with a great idea.

Diana: Here I am surprised again by another Dawn/Spike request. I never really expected that. I'm sorry but in this fic I have them written as more brother/sister and best friends than any shippy feelings between the two. All the other emails and reviews requesting the ship makes me wonder though if I'd be any good at writing a Dawn/Spike fic if I tried. You'll be pleased to see that this will be a Dawn/Michael pairing at least. And thanks so much for telling me you added it to your favorites. Compliments like that still make me feel like I'm floating ten feet off the ground.

Kat: I can't remember if I emailed you before or not in response to your review. If I haven't well here it is. I took your suggestion and have since moved this story to the Buffy Crossover section.

I've never seen a fic like this either which is what compelled me to write it after reading other crossovers that didn't quite satisfy my cravings completely.

For some reason I find Spike very easy to write unlike other characters. He's always seemed very clear to me. I don't know why some characters are like that, but I'm not complaining!

I did note your vote and you'll be pleased that Michael was the one who had the most votes.

What really kept me from posting for so long was my battery died on me completely and it was quite awhile until I could afford a new one. Then after I did get it, my health has interfered and I had trouble getting this part done to my satisfaction. I do have some basic ideas for what I want to do in this fic but I may take you up on your offer to help. You know what? I'll email you tomorrow about this. Any suggestions are welcome. I might not be able to use them all but I'd love to hear what you have to say.

CommaSplice: Thanks for leaving a review and I hope you liked the update.


	5. Part 5

**Author**: Kristen

**Title**: Blood Ties 5?

**Website**: http:magical-worlds.us/scribblings/

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters on Buffy. I also don't own any of the characters from Roswell. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made. This is purely for my own entertainment. Only this plot is mine.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: Up to Season 5 for Buffy including the episode The Gift and Season 1 for Roswell.

**Pairings**: Dawn/Michael

**Summary**: After the events of The Gift, Hank interferes and sends Dawn to relatives in Roswell. Spike follows, and soon secrets are exposed and lives are changed. Because even though Glory is gone, Dawn still isn't out of danger and neither are the people around her.

**AN:** This isn't really a long part. It's really just an interlude to tide you over while I work on the next part, which I expect will be a long one. Things are really going to start happening in Part 6. I've got a lot of things planned for this story and I need to close a few threads For those who've been wondering what's going on in Sunnydale or just wanting to see Willow and Xander again, well, here's a peek. I still haven't decided if they'll actually show up in Roswell yet, however. As always please read and review!

**Part 5 - Interlude**

"That was Spike," Willow said to Xander as she hung up the phone that morning.

He looked up with a hopeful expression. He may hate Spike's guts, but he believed if anyone could get Dawn back it was him. At this point Xander wasn't too particular. He didn't really care how it happened, as long as it did. Dawn belonged here in Sunnydale.

Willow nervously twisted her fingers together as she stared from one hopeful face to another. Tara, Xander, and Anya were gathered together in the living room of Anya and Xander's new apartment. With the death of Buffy, Dawn's subsequent removal to Roswell, and Xander's arrest, all of them had been barred from the house on Revello Drive. Hank had changed the locks and had already made moves to put the house up for sale.

The thought of all their things just thrown out to the trash or being sold at the auction Hank planned equally saddened and angered Willow on Dawn's behalf. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet but she had slowly been setting things up through hacking to make Hank's life very, very difficult. It helped to ease some of the vengeful feelings she had.

Although, she had a feeling Tara wouldn't approve.

"What did he say?" Tara asked.

"Well, you're not going to like it," Willow stalled while staring at Xander. Next to Spike and herself among the remaining members of the Scooby Gang, Xander was the most vehement about getting Dawn back.

Xander shifted uneasily on the couch, which wasn't easy with the way Anya was clinging to him. "What? What's happened?"

"Well…"

"Willow, you're starting to scare me," Xander said.

"Yes. Quit stalling. The uncertainty is unpleasant. I don't like it." Anya stated. "Just spit it out."

"Um," Willow kept twisting her hands together as she searched for words. "The thing is," she paused and reluctantly admitted that there was no easy way to say this. She might as well just say it. "Spikeisn'tbringingherbackhere," Willow said in a rush.

"_What?_" Xander yelled. "Has the bleach leaked through his skull and fried his brain cells He was supposed to bring her home! What the hell is he thinking?"

"That can't be right," Anya said. She turned to Tara who was sitting next to her. "We specifically asked him to bring her home didn't we?"

Tara dutifully nodded in agreement but Anya wasn't paying much attention.

"Remember, Willow?" Anya asked. "We had the big meeting about it before you went to tell him he was gone. We all voted that he was the best for the job. Well, obviously he was not or they'd be back by now," Anya rambled.

"What else did he say?" Tara asked her lover in a concerned voice. "There must be a reason they're not coming."

"That rat Mr. Evans wouldn't let Dawn leave. He threatened to have Spike arrested for kidnapping."

"But he's a vampire!" Xander protested.

"Well yeah," Willow agreed. "But Dawn knew she'd just be dragged back by the police anyway. She can't spend her life on the run. And Spike's chipped. He couldn't have fought back against anyone. Think about it. The last thing she would want is to have Spike hurt again on her account."

"Well then let's take the damn chip out and I can't believe I just said that," Xander finished with a shocked look on his face.

Tara stifled a chuckle.

Willow smiled briefly before it faded away to a look of consideration. Seeing it, Xander backtracked. "No, no, no, no. Willow." He lifted a finger and shook it sternly. "Don't even think about it. That would be a colossally bad idea. It's the only thing keeping him from killing us all. I like being in one piece. I'd like to keep it that way thank you."

Anya nodded in vehement agreement. "I'd have to object most strongly as well. Orgasms are the one good thing about being human and I'll kill anyone who interrupts my steady supply."

"Right." Willow blinked.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tara asked quietly.

The words hung in the air and no one had an answer.

**End Part 5 - Interlude**

**Author's Note:** Ok, the reason I posted this as just an interlude was 1.) Partly because it really seemed like one and not something to just tack on to a chapter. I expect part 6 to be a long one anyway.

And 2.) Because I wanted to reply to some of your reviews. I know that some of you left your email addy so I could contact you but only the first part of it showed up! I never saw anything after the (at) symbol. I could have guessed a whole bunch of email sites and probably never come up with the right one. So if you're wondering why I never contacted you, that's the reason.

So we're going to have to go about this differently. If you would still rather leave your email address in a review for me to contact you instead of on my group or in a review at my site then here's what we'll do. Leave your email addy in this format and maybe we'll fool into letting me read it.

Yourname (at) wherever (dot) com

Be sure you leave spaces and actually spell out (at) and (dot) in parentheses. If it works you'll receive my reply to your review in an email.

In other news, I'm not going to have a lot of time to devote to fanfic for a while. I will try to keep up as much as I can though. I need to devote some time to finishing getting my original stories edited. One is set to be published in an anthology soon and I just need to finish the final edits and I need to work on finishing another that I've submitted an idea for. I'm actually hoping to write enough for the second story to be considered a novel and not a short story. I won't abandon my fanfic though. Whenever I seem to be stuck with my original fiction, fanfic gives my muse some much needed rest to refresh itself.

And now for replies to all the new reviews:

Lucky Shamrock (Kat) : Thanks so much for your review. Things should get better for me healthwise in a few months, here's hoping. Winter is always hard for me since I have fibromyalgia and that condition is always terribly affected by the cold. The new rheumatologist I've been to has caught some other health problems the first doctor I went to never did. It'll take me a long while to completely recover from the one and I haven't been able to see the other specialist she recommended I see yet. That appointment with the neurology dept. isn't until next month. I appreciate your concern though. Thanks for your feedback, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last part. Spike is always such fun to write. :) Don't forget to leave your email addy in the new format since yours was one of the emails I couldn't read.

Allen Pitt : Well, hiding Buffy's death didn't really fit with the premise of Hank sending Dawn to Roswell. Additionally, I found it hard to believe that they were actually successful at hiding Buffy's death for long on the show. So that's why it's never happened in this story.

As for your other concerns I would never kill Alex off. I have too many plans for him. And Kyle/Maria? I can't really see it. Truthfully, I can't stand Maria's character. I won't treat her badly but I just don't think she and Michael are suited as a couple. I do think Dawn and Michael have great potential. Dawn/Alex too, which is why I offered him up as a choice in the poll. I can't see Dawn and Spike getting together in this story not with the way things stand. But, apparently I write them with lots of chemistry since I've had a lot of requests along those lines. : )

I haven't decided yet whether any other Scoobies will show up in Roswell. I'd have to come up with a reason to justify it and fit in with the other storyline ideas I have.

Speaking of ideas, you haven't been peeking at my notes have you? I found some of your other comments eerily spoiler-ish.

Monique: Thanks so much. I hope you'll like all of the plot developments. I've got some ideas I plan to borrow from season one and twist for my enjoyment that I can't wait to write.

Mae: Well, I'm happy you're happy. : )

Creepy Draken: Well it's a work in progress but I have firm intentions of finishing it. And with all my ideas I expect this story to get quite long. Maybe longer than any other story I've written. I'm just getting started after all. : )

KamakaSamR: Can't sleep? Well I hope this small interlude will gain you at least a nap.

And Dawn and Michael will end up together, just not yet. As for a reunion, well I don't know. I'm still thinking about it.

And leave your email addy in the new format I've suggested since I couldn't see the whole thing last time.

Shamanogler: By Iz and Faith doing the wild thing I hope you don't mean the naked pretzel. I just won't write that. As Austin Powers would say, "That's not my bag, baby." I could very much see them as friends and getting into trouble though. That would be fun to write, but I don't think I could easily fit that into my current storyline plans. I will drop a crumb of hope your way, however. I have been considering something else involving Faith getting involved, but I'm afraid I can't give you any more info than that. : )

Morena Evensong: Thanks, I do love to write Spike. His voice just comes so easily to me. I swear sometimes I can hear him speaking the words over my shoulder as I type. I must have a Spike muse. : )

Your question will be answered, but when that will be depends on how well I can juggle the various threads I've got going or haven't even started yet. I will say that complete revelations of everyone's secrets will go gradually. I'm looking to have a lot of fun with suspicions and misunderstandings first. And yes, Spike's senses will play into that. Will he realize what exactly he's sensing is the question. ;)

The way I tend to view Spike and Dawn's relationship is exactly how I've depicted it. Friends and siblings. I'm not against a Spike/Dawn ship but I have a hard imagining myself writing a fic with that pairing anymore. The muse just ain't whispering like some people would like it to. : )

I laughed at your comment on Philip. My favorite line was when he was thinking of Spike as a rebel without a clue. I imagine if Spike and Dawn had heard **that thought** they really would have cracked up laughing. It's a shame they never did. grin


	6. Part 6

**Author**: Kristen

**Title**: Blood Ties 6?

**Website**: http/magical-worlds.us/scribblings/

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters on Buffy. I also don't own any of the characters from Roswell. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made. This is purely for my own entertainment. Only this plot is mine.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: Up to Season 5 for Buffy including the episode The Gift and Season 1 for Roswell.

**Pairings**: Dawn/Michael

**Summary**: After the events of The Gift, Hank interferes and sends Dawn to relatives in Roswell. Spike follows, and soon secrets are exposed and lives are changed. Because even though Glory is gone, Dawn still isn't out of danger and neither are the people around her.

**AN:** So sorry TripleJ for posting this without waiting for you to look over the chapter and give me your thoughts. My craving for feedback got the best of me and I couldn't wait any longer. So if anything seems out of character it's all my fault, not his!

This came out to 11 pages in Word and I decided to stop there. So even though I promised new things would be happening soon in this chapter, they won't be happening until the next one. I'm so excited about some of the new twists coming up. If you'd like a hint future chapters will feature elements of Missing and 285 South. For now just enjoy the closing of a couple plot threads in this chapter! And please leave feedback! I'm addicted to it.

**AN2**: I actually finished this a long time ago and mistakenly thought I had added it here when I also updated everywhere else. I didn't discover I hadn't till I was looking through the story stats. So many apologies for the late posting of this.

**AN3**: Despite the appearance of events in this chapter, this is still very much a Dawn/Michael fic and not a Dawn/Spike pairing.

Part 6 

On Sunday morning, just one day after Dawn's arrival in Roswell and Spike's subsequent appearance, Isabel gleefully whisked the bedroom curtains open, uncaring of the early hour and Dawn's desire for sleep.

The full glare of sunlight from the window zeroed in on Dawn's eyes without mercy, dragging her from sleep. She grabbed one of the extra pillows on the bed and pressed it over the side of her face, shutting out the sun with a sigh of relief. Sleep beckoned with open arms and Dawn sought out its welcoming embrace.

Her efforts were short lived.

Isabel whisked the pillow out of Dawn's hand before her sleep dulled reflexes could stop her and then went to work on removing the blanket Dawn had been sleeping with. Both now lay on the floor and Dawn was at the mercy of her cousin, who of course had none to spare.

"Get up!" Isabel ordered. "We've got so much to do today," she said with an air of excitement as she rummaged through the closet and Dawn's limited wardrobe with a critical eye. "We need to leave in an hour to pick up Liz and Maria before we start shopping. Your room still needs decorating and it looks like we'll need to flesh out your wardrobe as well." She gazed back at Dawn who was still lying in bed stunned from her abrupt awakening. "Let's go, Dawn. You need to hurry up and shower and get dressed. Mom's making breakfast, so you need to get a move on before it's done."

Dawn groaned but seeing no escape she dutifully crawled out of bed. She accepted the clothes Isabel handed her with bleary eyes and yawned as she stumbled her way to the bathroom to shower. She really hated mornings.

Showered and dressed Dawn made her way to the kitchen. Max was sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon, while Isabel sat there making lists and occasionally talking out loud about what she was writing. "Let's see, curtains, bedding, pictures…what else? Shirts, skirts, pants…"

Dawn began to see a frightening long day of shopping as a result of Isabel's planning. She tried to head it off at the start. "I don't really need all that much, Isabel."

Isabel didn't even look up as she disagreed. "Of course you do. Your room is practically bare!" She said the last as if it were a personal affront.

Dawn tried again. She peeked at the list. "I'm not going to be able to afford all that," she protested though she knew Hank had given her plenty of money to afford three times what Isabel had listed. _Like that would just magically make his actions all right_, she thought bitterly.

Diane turned away from the stove. "Don't worry about that, honey. Philip and I are footing the bill completely on this one. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"Oh. Great." Dawn forced a smile for her aunt.

Diane smiled back, pleased. "Now how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled is fine." Dawn took a seat at the table next to Max and cast a resigned look at Isabel's list. "I better wear comfortable shoes," she muttered under her breath.

Max cast her a sympathetic smile.

Dawn sighed and grabbed some toast. If this was going to be anything like shopping with Cordelia, and she suspected it was, then she'd better eat. She was going to need the extra energy.

They stopped at the Crashdown to pick up Liz and Maria and were soon on their way. Dawn's first impression of Maria was an outspoken girl bursting with energy. She and Liz were best friends she quickly learned and she could see why after hearing stories of their lives in Roswell. Maria kept Liz from getting too serious and Liz reined in some of Maria's wilder impulses. They seemed to have their own language, communicating in the shorthand people do when they've known each other a long time. For all that it was a close friendship she could see how they didn't feel the need to be exclusive. They included Isabel in some of their stories and they made efforts to make sure Dawn wasn't left out of the conversation while they shopped.

Surprisingly, Dawn was having a great time.

"Ooo, leather pants." Maria snatched them off the rack and held them in front of Dawn. She nodded, and then looked to Isabel. "Shirt?" she asked.

Isabel cast a quick and measuring glance at the racks nearby and snatched a soft t-shirt. The short sleeves were belled and the collar was laced with a leather tie with glass beads fashioned to look like quartz and amethyst. The shirt was covered in soft shades of blue, purple, and brown and reminded Dawn of an impressionistic painting.

The shirt was quickly held atop the pants and Isabel and Maria shared nods of approval at the sight. They added the outfit to the pile of clothes Liz was holding now that Dawn's arms were full and said in unison, "Dressing room."

Inside the dressing room, Dawn had to admit she looked good in the outfit. She turned this way and that checking her reflection from all sides. This one was a keeper. She dutifully modeled it for the other girls as Isabel had requested, well demanded really. Dawn had been slightly amused by the imperious air Isabel had and more amused by the impressions of her royal air that Liz and Maria were making behind Isabel's back. The outfit drew comments of approval and Dawn headed back inside the dressing room.

She undressed and began pulling on the other clothes one by one. She liked most of it and the keeper pile quickly outgrew the discard pile. Isabel had a good eye for what would look good on Dawn. Maria's irreverent sense of style had managed to find a few items Dawn thought were crazy at first but upon wearing them had to admit she looked good. Liz had made her contribution with classic clothes with a subtle, sexy air and had reined in Isabel and Maria's wilder suggestions so that Dawn would have a wardrobe she was comfortable with.

When she was finished and emerged from the dressing room in her own clothes again, they headed to the front of the store to pay, adding the new purchases to their growing collection of bags. "Next stop, shoes!" Isabel announced, gleefully. The rest of them followed Isabel's lead, laughing and talking the whole way.

They paused for lunch in the food court of the mall later then gamely headed back into the fray to finish shopping for the things they needed to decorate Dawn's room.

By the time they were done, an exhausted quartet trooped into the Crashdown dragging bags of their purchases behind them.

Dawn, Maria, and Liz sank into the booth where Max was already sitting with Alex and Michael with sighs of relief. Isabel showed no signs of tiredness, glowing with satisfaction at all they had accomplished. She sat next to Alex with a warm smile and a sigh of contentment. Liz had seated herself next to Max and sank into him a tired sigh. Max drew his arms around her and hugged her closer, running a hand up and down Liz's arm in a soothing manner. Michael, next to him, rolled his eyes at the action but didn't say anything; instead he gazed in disbelief at the number of bags the girls had carried in. Dawn and Maria were propping each other up in chairs they had drawn up next to the booth.

"Good grief, Isabel," Michael said. "Did you buy out the stores?"

"I take it, you had a good day?" Max asked.

"The best," Isabel said. She eagerly went through the list of all they had bought.

Michael's eyes widened at the sheer amount. Max and Alex weren't nearly as awed. Max had lived with Isabel his whole life and knew this was a typical shopping experience for Isabel when she put her mind to it. Alex was also well familiar with it all since Maria and Liz were his best friends. He had even been dragged along on a few shopping excursions himself so he wasn't surprised at all.

"Whoa, it looks like the mall exploded in here," a new voice said.

Liz wearily lifted her head from Max's shoulder and greeted the newcomer. "Hi, Kyle. We took Dawn shopping."

"Dawn?" Kyle glanced at the unfamiliar face next to Maria. He couldn't tell who was holding whom up. It looked like a group effort and if either Maria or the new girl were to move they would fall out of their chairs.

Dawn tiredly opened her eyes. "Hi, I'm Dawn."

"Kyle," he answered. He took in the whole scene and looked amused. "Isabel's idea, right?"

Liz, Maria, and Dawn wearily confirmed his guess. Kyle grabbed a chair and brought it to the table. "So what brings you to Roswell?" he asked Dawn.

"I've moved here. I'm living with my cousins," she answered, nodding to Max and Isabel.

"That's interesting," Kyle said. "It's good to meet you. If you want anyone to show you around just let me know." Sensing a sad story behind her brief explanation he didn't push. Instead he changed the subject. "Hey, did you guys hear about what happened on the edge of town?"

Shakes of the head and interested glances all around the table answered him.

"Someone smashed their car right through the 'Welcome to Roswell' sign."

Dawn's eyes widened and she tried hard to hold in her laugh. Spike! She'd bet anything that Spike was the culprit. She lowered her head to hide the knowledge in her eyes.

"What? Why would someone do that?" Liz asked mystified.

"That's terrible." Dawn commented when she had control of herself. "I bet it was a drunk driver."

"Dad's not so sure," Kyle continued. "He says the tire tracks look like someone deliberately veered off the road and targeted the sign."

"Oh, weird." Dawn said.

The talk soon moved on to other things and food was ordered. Dawn spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the company of normal teens before Isabel and Max helped her drag her purchases home. It was quite a change from the life she was used to.

Dawn woke that night to a weight on her bed and a whispered, "Wake up, nibblet."

She opened her eyes to see Spike's welcome form. "Spike!" she said in low tones, glad to see him but not wanting to alert the rest of the house to his presence. She sat up and asked, "Where have you been?"

Spike smiled. "Checking out the town, looking for someplace to stay."

"Did you find anything?" She was curious. She had worried that he hadn't been able to find a safe place to stay out of the sun. This wasn't Sunnydale with a myriad of empty places and a population in denial of the presence of vampires.

"Not many cemeteries in this tiny place, a nice crypt is out of the question."

"Oh," Dawn said disappointed. A crypt would have been an easy place for her to sneak off to without getting caught.

"Don't worry, platelet. I've found a place," Spike assured her when he saw the look on her face.

"Great! Where?"

"There's an empty storefront on the Main Street with an equally empty apartment above. I'll be staying there. It's three spots down from that tourist trap restaurant you were at yesterday with a spaceship above the entrance."

It was a good spot she had to admit and easy enough for her to get there, "But won't people notice you're there? How am I going to be able to see you if people think we're breaking and entering?"

"I've already made arrangements nibblet."

"What arrangements?" Dawn questioned, suspicious.

Spike put on an affronted look. "Don't you trust me?" At Dawn's pointed look, he grumbled, "Legal ones."

Dawn grinned. "Don't worry, you're still the Big Bad to me."

"You're just saying that," Spike denied.

"No, I swear!" Dawn assured him. "You intimidated the heck out of Uncle Philip the other day and without even biting him."

"That's true," Spike acknowledged, mollified. He straightened up with a proud look on his face and swaggered about the room, pleased with the knowledge.

"You see?" Dawn grinned at him. "You're still the terrifying vamp I know you can be."

"Too right, I am," Spike agreed. "If it wasn't for this chip I'd be bathing in blood right now." He paused, and Dawn was surprised to see an almost hesitant look come over his face. "Speaking of blood, there's something I need to ask you."

Dawn sobered, sensing a serious discussion was at hand. "What is it?"

Spike took an unnecessary deep breath and jumped right in. "I want to mark you."

"What?" Dawn asked surprised. She hadn't been expecting that at all.

Spike came back to the bed and tenderly took Dawn's hands in his own. "If Willow hadn't been able to find this address in Buffy's address book I wouldn't have been able to find you. I'm your protector, Buffy trusted me with your safekeeping." A firm look came over his face and he vowed, "I'm never going to let anything happen to you again if I can help it."

"I believe you, Spike," Dawn reassured him. She brushed a hand over his face, awed at the determination and care he showed for her. It made her throat tighten and her heart ache at the sight of it. Buffy had never believed it but Spike loved. The evidence of it was there for her to see. "I know you will."

"I won't fail you again," Spike promised. "But," and he hated to admit it, "If you should be taken from me again, if you wear my mark, I'll always be able to find you." His eyes pleaded with her. "Let me do it, Dawn. Let me mark you."

She hesitated. "What about the chip?"

His ready answer surprised her. "If you're willing, I'm sure the chip won't do anything."

She wondered how he could be sure about that but decided she didn't want to know. She wavered on the knife edge of decision. What would Buffy say if she knew what Dawn was contemplating?

Spike said only one more word. "Please."

It was that which decided her along with the knowledge that Buffy wasn't here to object or protect her. Spike was. She took a deep breath then let it out as her decision firmed. "All right. Mark me, Spike."

Spike's eyes glowed yellow and Dawn watched the shadows of emotions chase across his face, relief, joy, trepidation, and even possession, which Dawn was surprised to see. "What do I do?"

Spike shifted on the bed, moving until his back was supported by the headboard. He brought his knees up and spread them making room. "Come here, Dawn," he instructed, gesturing for her to sit in front of him then lean back. The use of her real name only emphasized how serious he was about this. He had been in vamp face since Dawn gave her permission and now for the first time the sight of it made her nervous. Would it hurt?

Spike easily scented the slight hint of fear surrounding her and while the demon he was might have gloried in it for an instant, he didn't like seeing or smelling it on her. He pushed back his demon face and called forth his human one. "It's all right," he reassured her.

Spike's gentle blue eyes were back and the sight instantly calmed her. She trusted him; he wouldn't do anything to harm her. With the reminder of that knowledge in the forefront of her mind she shifted until she was leaning back against him in the position he wanted her in.

The scent of Spike surrounded her. He smelled of leather and tobacco and a hint of something underneath that her mind instantly recognized and classified as home. She relaxed completely.

Feeling it, Spike was moved. He loved her. Not because she was Buffy's sister but for her own sake alone. He knew Buffy would have never allowed him to do this. Dawn was special and he cherished her. Cherished her for her understanding, for her trust, and for everything that made her Dawn. There would never be another like her. He would do everything he could to make sure she lived a long and happy life. And if she let him, he would turn her so she would be with him always.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear and hugged her close.

Dawn smiled. "You're welcome."

Spike kissed her temple then moved his head down to her neck. He nuzzled the spot he planned to put his mark on, still in human face. He breathed over it and nipped it gently with his teeth.

He lifted his head to gauge her reaction and was proud to see that she was still relaxed, still willing to let him do this. He lifted a hand and gently turned her face toward his own. "Are you sure?"

Dawn shook her head and snorted at him in amusement. "You silly vamp." Her eyes twinkled at him with affection as she said it. "I haven't changed my mind and I'm not going to. I want this."

Spike changed back into his demon face. "No going back now, Dawn."

"No," she agreed and turned away, arching her neck toward him. "Only going forward."

Spike's eyes closed for a moment, humbled and awed. He tenderly hugged her to him with affection and whispered, "I love you," before taking her hint.

Spike bent his head and bit.

Dawn arched in surprise.

It had hurt, but the pain was brief, only a flash of pain. Instead, it was quickly replaced by a sense of peace and homecoming. Spike surrounded her inside and out. She knew he loved her but now she _felt_ it. It was amazing. She was surprised when she heard Spike's words inside her head even as she felt him draw her blood into his veins.

I Claim you.

You are Mine.

I take your life,

Your present,

And your future,

And ally them with my own

You will always belong to me.

You are Claimed.

Spike lifted his fangs out of her neck and lapped up the blood that ran from the bite marks. He swept his tongue over his Mark to stop the bleeding and Dawn shivered.

"Wow. That was wow," she said weakly.

She felt Spike smile against her neck. "Yes, it was."

She didn't move and Spike didn't ask her to. Instead he held her close as she slept contentedly in his arms for the rest of the night until the sun drawing near forced him to leave.

End Part 6 

Morena Evensong: I'm pretty sure I already emailed you a reply to your review so I'll just say thanks for your feedback here. You always leave reviews with thought provoking questions so I look forward to reading them whenever I see your name.

Mae: Your welcome. Happy belated birthday.

Dragonsdaughter1: Thanks! I'm so glad you think so.

Allen Pitt: Well the pairing for this one is most definitely Dawn/Michael but I do plan to write a Dawn/Alex fic, maybe after I finish this one. I never saw the ep with the meteor demon so I'll have to read the transcript or catch it in a rerun but you raise a very interesting point. There are alien/key connections but you won't be discovering any clues to what they may be till the next chapter. I also agree with your point about the granilith. Unfortunately, the show's writers didn't care much for logic or continuity so that can only be addressed in fanfic. And about being used only once being familiar I have no further comment. And you can take that as a hint. Also, you seem to be reading my notes because there will be a dreamwalking scene between dawn and Isabel in later chapters. Finally, you're question about the effects of Spike's chip on the hybrids will be answered eventually but not yet. I wonder if I should set up a spoiler discussion or file on my mailing list. It's something to consider.

KamakaSamR: Since you also left a way to contact you, I think I've already answered your review. Once again, thanks for your feedback!

Botticelli'sVenus: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. By the way, you've got an interesting user name. I like it.

tina7610813: Thanks for your feedback!

Archnemeses: Oh, I'm sorry to hear you suffer from chronic pain too. Mine is due to being diagnosed with Fibromyalgia which had me practically bedbound until recently. The reason? Prayer. I went before my church and was anointed and prayed over. Since then I've been a lot more active and the pain isn't as bad. My God is an awesome God and I'm constantly amazed with the many blessings he's given me though I don't deserve them. I also belong to a church that has witnessed so many miracles. Like you I missed school a lot. I'll be praying for you. Thanks for your review!

Miss Elisa Tenant : I'm glad you like it! Buffy and Roswell are among some of my favorite shows as well so the thought of writing a crossover seemed perfect. I'm disappointed with the scarcity of these type of crossovers too, especially the kind I'd be interested in reading. That was my main impetus for writing this one.

I'm glad you like the characterization since that's one of my pet peeves when people stray from writing in character. And the dialogue in part five was so much fun to write! Especially Xander's line about removing Spike's chip. That's my favorite line.

I suggested Michael as a pairing mainly because I adore his character and I absolutely can't stand to pair him with Maria, mainly because I detest her character. And I definitely agree about the babe quality. Especially third season Michael when he had long hair!

This chapter might give you doubts about how weird it will be with Spike there but I hope it doesn't. This is very much a Dawn/Michael story. And I disagree about the touchy-feeliness of Spike. He appeared that way with Drusilla and Buffy when she let him. And just think about the ep Something Blue! Major touchy-feely going on in that episode. Spike's got a deep well of love to give and a naturally expressive way of showing it when people will let him. There are naturally going to be suspicions about Spike. Michael isn't too impressed with him and he's going to let his friends know it. And events will slowly lead the rest of the Roswell teens to be suspicious too. But I plan to let that develop slowly and not all at once.

Thanks for your review!

tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga: Thanks so much. I'm happy you like it.

marykaitlyn: No, I haven't abandoned this fic. I have no plans to abandon any story because I know I hate it when an author leaves me hanging like that so I certainly don't want to do that to my readers. I just forgot to post the update over here. I'll try not to repeat that mistake again.


	7. Part 7

AN: This chapter includes spoilers for 285 South on Roswell, mainly the biographical history project. I've changed things around to my liking though so the project pairings aren't completely the same. Dawn will be the one paired with Michael instead and Maria won't be in the same class at all.

Part 7 

"So are you ready for this?" Isabel asked as she, Max, and Dawn got out of the jeep.

Dawn stared up at the high school. Students were milling around outside, some socializing and others heading inside to prepare for classes.

"Sure. After Sunnydale, this should be a piece of cake," Dawn replied.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Tough school?"

"The toughest," Dawn said, remembering grimly the stories of Buffy, Xander, and Willow's high school years. The fact that it was built right on top of the Hellmouth didn't help any.

The sound of the warning bell signaled that there wasn't time for Isabel or Max to satisfy their curiosity about what events had put that look on Dawn's face of one who had seen and lived through too much.

"Come on," Isabel said, swinging her bag over her shoulder and starting across the parking lot. "I'll show you where the office is at."

Max stayed behind. A hum intruded on his awareness and he turned to note the appearance of the car he had been trying to wait for unobtrusively being parked nearby. Finally, he thought, there she is. His eyes were caught by the sun shining down on the dark brown tresses of Liz's hair as she exited the Jetta that Maria had given her a ride in. His senses came alive and he was drawn to her presence like a magnet.

Dawn smirked as she looked back and followed his line of sight. "Gee, I wonder where he's headed," she said under her breath to Isabel.

Isabel snorted in response as her brother made a beeline towards Liz.

After Isabel dropped her off at the office, Dawn went through the familiar process of enrolling at a new school. There were papers to fill out and a schedule to be assigned. For that, she would need to meet with the guidance counselor. "Her name is Ms. Harding. It's her first day here, too," The aging secretary said with a sincere smile once Dawn had finished filling out all of her papers. The secretary folded her hands neatly on the desk in front of her. Everything about the woman seemed neat from her carefully styled hair to the plain white blouse and black sweater she wore with a pinstriped skirt.

Dawn gathered up her copy of the school rules and the map to get her situated and slipped them into the leather book bag she had hanging from her shoulders.

The elderly lady pushed her reading glasses firmly up her nose, not that they would have dared to slip out of place. They were attached to a long, plain, glass chain of beads. "Now just turn left when you leave and Miss Harding's office is the first door on your right." She handed over two more sheets of paper. "Take these with you for Ms. Harding. She'll need them to get you started."

"Thank you," Dawn said as she grabbed the papers and turned to leave.

The secretary's directions were unsurprisingly accurate and Dawn soon found herself standing in front of a door with a copper plate engraved with the words Guidance Counselor upon it. An empty slot for a nameplate to slip into was above it. Instead, the only sign that signaled exactly whose office it was consisted of a piece of plain, white printer paper with the name Ms. S. Harding scrawled with pen upon it in a flowing, feminine style of handwriting.

Dawn knocked on the closed door and a cheerful soprano voice called out, "Come on in!"

Dawn opened the door and was greeted with the sight of an office still in the unpacking stages. A slender woman in her early twenties stood behind the desk, facing the wall where she was hanging a painting of five planets set against a backdrop of stars. "Just have a seat, wherever you can find one."

Dawn stared round dubiously at the office. It was cluttered with boxes, some open, some not. Stacks of books, journals, and papers removed from their boxes waiting to be shelved and filed were in places around the office wherever a free spot could be found. Even both of the chairs placed in front of the desk for students were piled high with precarious stacks that looked as if one good breeze would send them toppling from their perch. She settled for dragging over a large sturdy box labeled S. P. Research that hadn't been opened yet and sat upon it, waiting for Miss Harding to finish aligning her picture frame.

She didn't have to wait long.

Ms. Harding made one final adjustment and stepped back, gazing at her efforts. She nodded in satisfaction. "There. That looks good." She turned around to face her visitor and her eyes widened in surprise as her mouth opened in shock.

Dawn didn't notice, still absorbed in looking at the clutter around the office. By the time Dawn looked back to the newly arrived Miss Harding, the woman's features had been schooled into a mask of friendly curiosity. "Sorry about the lack of seating," she said when she noticed Dawn's perch. "What can I help you with?" She asked.

Dawn handed over the papers the secretary had given her and said, "I need a schedule."

Ms. Harding took them from her hand. A snap of blue light zipped up both their hands when they touched. Ms. Harding observed Dawn's reaction intently as she apologized. "Sorry, static electricity," the woman explained, referring to the ugly brown carpet covering the office floor. "Are you a new student?" she asked, seeming casual as she glanced over the papers.

"Yes. I've come to live with my aunt and uncle," Dawn replied, completely unaware of the older woman's excitement buried behind a veil of professional curiosity.

"Says here you've also got cousins going to this school with you. That must be nice."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed uninterested in the conversation already until the woman's next question shattered her boredom completely.

"It also says your mother and your sister both died within the last year. How did that happen?"

My mother had an aneurysm and Buffy sacrificed herself to save me in a dive from a tower built by mental patients. How was your summer vacation? Instead she said out loud with a closed look on her face, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for my students," Miss Harding said with what Dawn interpreted as the same poorly hidden sympathy, pity, or ghoulish curiosity she had gotten from all of the adults at her old school. The phenomenon was so familiar by now she didn't care which of the three it was. She was sick of seeing it and she just wanted this meeting over with.

"I'm fine," Dawn said. "About my schedule?" she reminded the woman.

"Right," Miss Harding answered briskly. All of her questions would have to wait until later. "Let's get started." She unburied the laptop on her desk and began entering the information on the papers she had been given.

By second period Dawn was in possession of a schedule and standing outside the art classroom. When she opened the door heads simultaneously turned in her direction, making Dawn feel self-conscious. She could see the speculation and the curiosity etched across all the faces but two. One belonged to the teacher, who merely looked resigned by the interruption and the other belonged to Michael, who merely glanced away with disinterest after he saw that it was her. Dawn's presence had been noticed and dismissed by him in less than five seconds, which had the miraculous effect of transforming her shyness into pique at his action. She glared with irritation at his head, which was focused on his easel again before adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder and striding firmly and confidently into the class heading for the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Summers," she introduced herself. "I'm new here and Miss Harding scheduled me for this class," Dawn said as she handed him her copy of her schedule.

The teacher looked it over, verifying she was in the right class, and handed it back to her a friendly smile. "Welcome, Miss Summers." He glanced around the room for an empty easel and pointed toward the only free spot, which just her luck, was next to Michael. "Why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Guerin. We're focusing on the human form this week, and you'll be working on the statue placed in the center of the class."

Dawn nodded and reluctantly moved to sit next to Michael. She placed her bag on the floor, hopped up on the stool and grabbed a pencil, determined to ignore the boy next to her. She eyed the statue of an Egyptian queen sitting on a stool placed in the center of the room and focused on her task.

A sound of frustration emitting from the seat next to her distracted her a few minutes later. She reluctantly glanced over. "_What_ are you doing?" She asked, as she stared in surprise at his portrait that looked nothing like the project they were supposed to be doing.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he shot back, disgruntled. "I'm drawing."

"You're supposed to be drawing the statue," she hissed at him.

"Yeah? Well I feel like doing this," Michael replied.

"What the heck is that thing anyway?" Dawn asked in reluctant interest. It looked sort of like someone's geometry project gone crazy.

"None of your business," Michael said curtly.

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Sure thing, Oscar."

Now it was Michael's turn to narrow his eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, _Oscar,_" Dawn said tauntingly.

Michael slammed his pencil on the tray of his easel and leaned over towards Dawn. "My name is Michael, not Oscar."

Dawn slammed her own pencil down on her tray and leaned over too. They were inches apart now. "You sure about that Oscar? Because you seem awfully grouchy to me," she said pointedly.

"I am not a grouch," Michael said irritatedly. He made a determined effort to ignore her. She was not getting to him. He didn't care what she thought about him. He scowled at his drawing. It was all wrong. He ripped off the sheet of paper and balled it up before starting on a new one.

Dawn sighed. "What's your problem?" She asked curiously. "You've been rude and stand-offish since you met me."

"I'm just not a touchy-feely kind of guy. If you've got a problem with that, tough." Why was she still talking to him? Why couldn't he ignore her? There was something about her; something he was unwillingly drawn to and he wished it would stop. He had a mission, and it was not to get involved with a human.

"I don't think that's it," Dawn challenged. "There's something else." What was he hiding behind that stonewall?

"Fine," Michael said exasperated. "You want another reason? Maybe I think there's something really strange about your **friend** Spike." He all but spat the word friend out. "And until I know what it is, I'm not too sure about you either," he added.

"Maybe some things are just meant to be private and none of your business," Dawn objected.

"Then why aren't you paying attention to your own work?" Michael shot back; pleased at the opening she had given him. Dawn's mouth dropped open, unable to come up with an answer for that. Satisfied at getting the last word he determinedly tried to focus again on his drawing of the strange shape he had seen in his vision. He had to figure this out. He wasn't going to pay any attention to how good she smelled or the way her scent seemed to wrap around him, beckoning him to get closer. He definitely wasn't noticing how soft her hair looked or how her lips seemed to invite kisses. No, he was too busy for that, or so he assured himself, and that was the way he liked it.

Dawn stared at Michael's profile. He was the oddest person. He went out of his way to be rude and yet he was full of secrets that drew her attention. It was like being around Spike again when he was first chipped. All sarcasm and dropped snippets of clues that you just knew would spark the most interesting conversations if you could get past the attitude long enough.

She also couldn't help noticing that while his personality was meant to push you away his looks did just the opposite. It was a shame. His was a face she wouldn't mind getting close to. If she liked him that way that is. Which she didn't. At all.

Now it was Dawn's turn to pretend her project had captured her complete attention.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Dawn jumped off of her stool and raced for the door like a shot. Her bag bumped her easel sending the pencil she had been using flying at Michael. It landed in his lap and Michael picked it up in irritation then froze, unable to move as the clearest visions he'd ever had seized his mind.

Flash

Shadowy beings hovered before a green light that obscured their features. "It must be saved for them. Without it the relic is useless and hope is lost."

"The queen's agents will be leaving for earth with the children tonight. It must be hidden aboard."

Flash

"Am I real? Is this blood?"

Dawn was standing in the doorway of a living room, blood dripping down her arms.

Flash

"This is Summers blood. Our blood."

Flash

Four glowing pods slightly illuminated the chamber. Two shadowy figures were standing in front of them observing the bodies within.

"For safety, we must separate. They cannot find the Key."

Flash

Dawn was standing at the top of a tower at night facing an older blonde, who looked weary and resigned. Tears tracked down Dawn's face dampening the old fashioned dress she was wearing. He could see cuts in the dress and blood seeped through them to drip through the rickety tower below them into a weird swirl of light.

The blonde was speaking again. "The hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it. Be brave Dawn, live for me."

Then she kissed Dawn on the forehead and jumped into the swirl of light.

"Buffy, no!" Dawn screamed in agony.

Flash

Michael came back to awareness in an empty room, pencil still gripped between his fingers. He let out a shaky breath and stared in shock at the pencil. _What was going on around here? _A glance at the clock showed he had already missed the first ten minutes of gym class. He stood up in a rush. He needed to get to gym class right away and talk to Max.

Michael stewed in his seat glaring at the back of Max's stubborn head in the seat in front of him. He had totally blown off Michael's visions of an alien connection to Dawn. Damnit, he knew what he saw. There was something strange about her and none of Max's protestations about Dawn's human status were going to throw him off the track. He didn't even know why he bothered to show up for history class. He should be out there investigating her, instead of sitting here in a class he didn't even like. She might be able to tell them more about themselves. As much as Maxwell liked to pretend they were normal humans the truth was that they weren't. They were aliens and now they had the perfect opportunity to find out more about that and Max was blowing him off! She could have the answers they needed and Max was just going to sit back and ignore that? He knew why, too. It was all Liz's fault. Max was just too obsessed with her and it needed to stop now.Michael narrowed his eyes at Max. _The heck with this._ He stood up in preparation to leave and stopped.

Dawn was coming through the doorway with Liz and both of them were laughing about something.

He abruptly sat down. Isabel, a row over, gave him a strange look at his actions, but he ignored her. Instead, he watched Dawn and Liz's progress into the room. Liz ended up taking the seat to the right of Max, which left Dawn in the empty seat behind her and right next to Michael.

His eyes swept over her form seeking some clue, any clue that could tell him how she was connected to them. There was a reason she was in those visions. He just wished he knew what it was. Could she be one of them? Was she an alien too?

Dawn could feel heat rising in her cheeks from his rather thorough inspection. The last thing she needed was him checking her out, not when she was so confused about him. She was only here in Roswell until she turned eighteen after all, then she was headed straight back to Sunnydale. Dawn had no intentions of getting involved with someone here that she would only end up leaving behind. She needed to nip this strange attraction in the bud. "Stop it!" She hissed at him.

"Stop what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She leaned over and whispered, not wanting her conversation to be overheard. "You know what. You were checking me out," she accused.

"No, I wasn't. This is checking you out." And Michael swept his eyes over her body again, this time slower and lingering on her lips, her breasts, her stomach, and her legs.

The heat in his gaze fairly scorched Dawn and her heart raced as she blushed from head to toe. "Quit it."

The pulse he could see beating wildly in her neck and the desire she tried to hide in her eyes intrigued Michael. He wanted to make her blush again. Was there an alien connection between them? Is that what drew him to her?

"Okay, let's begin." Mr. Sommers had arrived and Dawn was firmly ignoring him under the guise of paying attention to the teacher. Michael tuned him out and contemplated Dawn. What was the connection between them? What did she know? He finally began to pay attention to the class when Mr. Sommers began talking about secrets.

"Everybody has their secrets," the teacher stated. "There isn't a person alive today who's what they appear to be. Exposing these secrets is the job of the...historian. Even the most normal of us has extraordinary qualities just waiting to be uncovered."

Michael's gaze swept back to Dawn. What secrets was she hiding?

"For tonight's assignment, I've paired you together," Mr. Sommers continued, holding up a sheet of paper with questions printed on it. "It is your job as...historians, to find out as much as you can about your partner by asking these specific questions, and then writing up an oral history report for tomorrow." He walked along the head of the rows of seats dividing up papers for the students to pass on.

What? Paired together? This seemed like the perfect opportunity to try to find out what she knew. Michael took the stack Max handed him, kept a paper for himself and handed the remainder to the student behind him. He glanced over the questions. Pretty boring questions but if he could be assigned to Dawn he might be able to slip in a few questions of his own. There had to be a way to get himself paired together with her.

"Some of these questions are pretty personal," Dawn said, glancing uneasily at her list of questions.

"Exactly, Miss Summers. Personal is the goal of the professional biographer. And who knows? You just might make a new friend. Ok, so the partners are as follows: Daskal with Hausman, Kalinowski with Nell. Parker with Evans...that's I. Evans. M. Evans is with...Valenti. Papas with Cooney, Summers with...Guerin."

Ha! He was already paired with her. Michael sat back with a smirk of satisfaction while Dawn shifted unhappily in her seat.

Class was soon over and Michael bounded out of his chair to follow Dawn who was racing out of the room, shoving her things in her bag as she went in an effort to avoid him. "Not so fast, Summers. Meet me at the Crashdown after school." He held up the list of questions. "It's time you and I got to know each other better."

End Part 7 

**KamakaSamR: **I'm trying not to make you wait long. But I've been having computer issues fr the longest time now. I have to wait until I can get on someone else's computer to post any updates, and that's why there's been such a long wait between chapters. I'm disabled so I can't afford to buy a new laptop, which is what I really need. I'll try to update sooner but I can't make any promises.

**Miss Elisa Tenant: **Thanks. Isabel is such fun to write sometimes. And Drusilla was always one of my favorite characters too. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Marykaitlyn: **Thanks!

**Allen Pitt: **A lot of people have been asking about Buffy's return and I still haven't decided one way or the other. It all depends on how my storyline writes itself out. If I do decide to go for it, you're right, Buffy's reaction to the Spike/Dawn marking would definitely be a major factor. We'll see.

No follow up on Willow yet. I'm finally getting into writing my skewed version of 285 South. I've been waiting to write this for quite a while and I plan to have some fun with it.

I downloaded the transcript of that meteor alien ep but haven't had a chance to read it yet. You've got some interesting ideas but I don't know if I'll be able to work them into this fic. If you don't mind I might use them in a different fic someday though. This is by no means the last Buffy/Roswell crossover I plan to write. Although I might just have to alter my storyline since I like that Initiative idea you mentioned. I don't know. We'll see. I'm writing this as I go, with only a few definite ideas for what I want to see happen. It's the one fic I haven't planned to death.

Thanks for the review!

**Dragon Healer: **Thanks. I'm glad you liked it!

**AnimeHanyou39: **You've never seen Roswell? You should definitely check it out. They air the reruns on the sci-fi channel and all three seasons are out on DVD.

**Morena Evensong: **Thanks. The marking scene was my favorite part too.

I forgot about Buffy and her shopping, now that you mention it. Oh well. It was still fun to write.

And yeah, I just had to bring Kyle into it. He seemed like the perfect person t mention the sign. I just had to bring it up again anyway since I've been amused by it. ;) There'll also be more Kyle scenes coming up as I write my version of the history project.

Yes, I know. Spike will be suspicious. I just haven't had a chance to write it in yet. I've got a lot of plot threads going on to keep track of. But I'll try to address that soon.

Thanks for the review!

**tina7610813: **I don't think it's such an out of character thing for Dawn to allow Spike to do, but then I see the two of them as being close friends/siblings too. Thanks for the review!

**Angelic Moon: **Thanks!

Mae: Yes, that was definitely not a mate bond. Don't worry it's still very much a Dawn/Michael story.

**Damia - **Queen of the Gypsi's: I haven't decided yet. We'll see.

**Kissmekent: **Michael/Maria? Ick. I really can't stand Maria's character and I don't think she and Michael are suited at all. Besides I think Dawn is a great girl for Michael. Just give it a chance, huh? You might like it! ;)

**Khaak: **What do you think is rushed?


End file.
